<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebirth by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205411">Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty'>Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Human Experimentation, Human Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt Raphael, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rebirth, Resurrection, Telekinesis, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been years since the defeat of Shredder, Krang Invasions, and Alien spaceships. New York is safe. </p><p>That all changes when the turtles find themselves roped into a fight for a kid who suspiciously mirrors a family member they lost years ago from the return of the Krang. Will they be able to keep him safe or will they crumble under their own doubts? </p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>A reincarnation story with a human Mikey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mikey was his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care if his birth certificate said Micheal, he always went by Mikey. Even from the ripe age of birth, that name stuck with him like a birthmark. He never understood why but never really questioned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, if he questioned everything in his life, he’d probably age profusely. Considering he was sitting in class, dozing off as he’s supposed to be listening to the teacher talk, it wasn’t really in his nature to do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can anybody tell me what six plus one is?” Ms. Bee asks, showering the class for a student to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hands fly up, quickly trying to answer the question, some looking quite enthusiastic at the challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see, which one of you…” Ms. Bee looks at the hands, pretending to look deep in thought before she picks a closer hand. “Ah! How about you Aberham?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s seven Miss Bee!” Aberham declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct! Good job!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey glances up, noting the smug expression on the six year old’s face. Of course Aberham would get it right, he was after all the smartest kid in here. Or so he claims. Just because his daddy is a scientist and his mommy is a physicist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really care though. He just felt bad for all the other kids who didn’t get to answer. Though he didn’t blame Miss Bee. She was a really nice teacher with the prettiest smile. Not to mention she smelt like Honey. How could she knew the other students were sad? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey sighs, picking up his writing pencil, watching his hand carefully as he placed the wooden pen between his fingers. Once he got it the right position, he looked down at the peace of work he had. A bunch of math. Yuck. Instead, he doodles. Right where he’s supposed to write his answers, he starts to draw whatever came to mind. Which usually meant one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mighty Ninja’s!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latest creation that came out of his mind. Four super ninjas that save the world against bad guys. Each of them were color coded with their own weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First there was their super cool leader, Lionel! He had a super cool sword that could open portals! He had a blue mask with super cool red marks running down his face. Next was Radha, he was super big. He was super strong and protected his fellow ninjas from bad guys. He was like a superhero! Which is why he had a red mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, there was Dontae. He wasn’t really like the others. In fact, he was kind of a smartie pants. Kinda like Aberham. Except he was super smart. Like real smart. He was also tall, kinda like a big stick. He’s purple cause he didn’t have another color. Lastly, there was the best ninja of them all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turbo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had sweet nunchucks and was super funny. Just like him! Except for the nunchucks part. He was orange cause he was super cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All together, they formed the super cool Mighty Ninjas! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was bouncing in his seat as he found himself getting wound up. Just imagining the four infront him, standing all hero-like. It made him giddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” Miss Bee mutters, glancing up at the ceiling. The lights had begun to flicker, spazzing out randomly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Bee, the lights are flickering again!” A student points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the fourth time this week! Those pesky lights!” Miss Bee says in a bit of a cartoonish way, which earned a chuckle from the rest of the class. “Well, this is no place to work! How about we have class outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheered. Outside was much better than a stuffy classroom. The class lined up, waiting for one pesky student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was too focused on his drawing to even notice. It wasn’t until Miss Bee lays her gentle hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Micheal, don’t you want to go outside?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocked out of his fantasy, Mikey looks up at Miss Bee, buckeyed. He was startled at first to find himself the only kid sitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a nice drawing you have there!” Miss Bee says, glancing at Mickey’s photo. She didn’t seem too upset at the worksheet being doodled over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks Miss Bee,” Mikey responds, shyly looking down at his shoes as his cheeks turned hot red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, art like this deserves to be framed!” With Mikey’s consent, the first grade teacher takes the photo, thumb tacking it to the wall of the classroom while Mikey made his cheery way to the end of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the class left, Miss Bee went to close the door when she realized the flickering lights had stopped. She only shakes her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pesky electrics</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets are crowded with cars speeding away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey walked down the sidewalk, feet tapping along the cement as his bag rolled behind him. Learning to be self sufficient was possibly the easiest thing he’s had to learn. With parents always gone, it was up to him to make his way home safely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for him, nobody cared these days if a minor walked the streets alone. They all were too busy with themselves to notice the short boy skipping down the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beginning to really get cold outside so Mikey had to slip into his jacket and beanie. Warm and cozy. He continues his journey home. The walk wasn’t complicated. The whole time he was walking straight. He only had one crosswalk in a slow neighborhood. He’s never had trouble with it before after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached the crosswalk, Mikey made sure to press the button. He heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait’</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice come up so he turned towards the street, patiently waiting for the hand to switch. As he waited, the street itself was pretty boring. No cars. Just a quiet neighborhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Walk’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey carefully stepped down the sidewalk onto the street. Put faith into the neighborhood being the quiet place it was, he didn’t look both ways. Instead, his little feet trot through the street, making his way to the other walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this neighborhood had other plans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tires blazing, a white truck comes barreling around the corner, recklessly twisting between the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey had heard the tires drifting and turned his head towards the barreling car. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening at first, everything happening so fast. Not to mention that this was usually a very calm neighborhood. He was stuck, right in front of a barreling car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the car inched closer to his small body, he began to realize something, they weren’t slowing down. They were plunging towards him with no signs of slowing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey turns away, hoping somehow they’d see him and stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casey Jones to the rescue!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the speed of a cheetah, the tides shift. The once barreling car is suddenly twisting out of the way as an explosion is set off under it. He could hear the people inside the van screaming as they plunged into a fire hydrant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing towards the people, they seemed foggy, clearly disorganized from the crash. Beside him, he hears a voice say, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Casey for the win!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey looks towards the voice, eyes bulging out. A guy with what looked to be a hockey mask and stick was cheering. As if any of this situation was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright kid?” The man asks him, clearly deepening his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey doesn’t know what to say. Should he ask about the car and the people? Or should he ask who the heck was this guy? What was with the weird gettup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, mask!” The man strips his mask off, revealing a young man. Black stringy hair and dark brown eyes. He looked scrawny so he was sure he could probably out run him if he wanted. Though for some reason he didn’t. One reason was glancing down he noticed the guy was wearing a police uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of incoming sirens told him more cops were coming soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold this.” The guy shoved over his mask and hockey stick, making him hold it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as he did that, the door to the van opened and a guy fell out. He notices the driver wore a half buttoned shirt, with skin tattered over a dragon. He looked to be coming out of his dazed which prompted his savior to rush him to the side as police came barreling in, stopping around the wreck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty soon, Mikey was watching three guys getting dragged out in a cop car, clearly upset at their capture. He watched from the sidelines, wondering if this was all real. It didn’t feel like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So chief, pretty smooth capture I’d say!” His savior states, crossing his arms with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jones, what did I say about chasing after criminals? You’re on parking ticket duty not patrol.” The Chief states, stern eyes glaring down at the guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, parking tickets are so boring! I should be out there arresting criminals!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you should be parking tickets. That’s where you belong for now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yikes, that’s gotta hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey watches as the guy grunts in frustration as the Chief leaves to the car, ending whatever conversation they had. Soon he was approached by the guy, who clearly was upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he hands over the mask and hockey stick, choosing not to say a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me not get hit by a car,” Mikey replies simply. Though emotionally he was still shocked, he pushed past it, sensing the other man’s pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the streets out here aren't safe for a kid. Didn’t your parents tell you that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey shrugs instead of answering truthfully. No they hadn’t but he didn’t need to be told. He already knew that. Along with don’t trust guys with a free candy sign and white van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I should take you home. It’d be irresponsible for Casey Jones to leave a minor unintended.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey didn’t argue. He was probably still in shock. So without much else said, he began his journey home with a pal. He was taken to a car a bit off from his path he took. Sitting on the corner was a piece of junk. Literally. The car had dents, paint scratched off, and a headlight busted. It didn’t scream white van and free candy but it did say poor guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey threw his mask and stick into his trunk before starting the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The back seat is broken so you’re gonna have to sit in the front.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only illegal but Mikey still needs a booster seat. Which only made this trip double illegal. However sensing some sort of chill vibe from escaping a car crash alive, he plopped down. He made sure to buckle up and keep the window up enough so other people couldn’t really see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So kid, what are you doing walking home? You look young.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School was over. I had to get home,” Mikey states as if it was obvious. It’s not like he could wait at school forever. Not that he would be against it. Miss Bee was pretty nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A kid your age shouldn’t be on the streets alone. You nearly got hit by a car today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dumb. I know how to be alone!” Mikey wasn’t some snot head kid. At least not completely. He knew a lot! Like not to cook ramen without water or use oil on the floor to make your own skating rink! He still had common sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it any better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey huffs, crossing his arms. He really didn’t appreciate this talk. Just like when an adult baby talks to him. It sucked. He was grown enough to be spoken to like a normal person. He didn’t need babying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive home was fairly quiet. Mikey had eventually forgotten what he was angry about and just stared outside the window, counting birds that he saw as a game. It was far so he only got to count ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents home?” Casey asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. They’re at work,” Mikey tells him. “They’re scientists.” It was good enough for Casey, who let the kid out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Just don’t go standing in the middle of the road again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey nods, shifting towards his home. He knew eyes followed him as he climbed up three steps to get to his door. Pulling out his key, he unlocks the door. Once open, he turns back, giving a small wave to his savior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey waves back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, Icey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey groaned as he made it into the kitchen to find his cat clawing at the window, covered in what looked to be milk. He wasn’t allowed pets but one look at Icey and he was smitten. He found the cat sleeping on the porch one day, knocked out. Poor cat had no tag or collar. He had gave the cat some water and left over lunch meat to make sure he would go to sleep that night with a full tummy. However what was suppose to be a one off instance turned into daily visits. The cat was only allowed inside when his parents weren’t home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tabby seems content with these rules, always leaving after Mikey told him to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey opened the window, granting access to the home. “Sorry I was late Icey. You wouldn’t believe what happened to me Icey! I saw a real police officer arrest a bunch of people! It was so cool!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Icey sat on the counter, tilting their head in acknowledgment as she watched the human walk around the kitchen, preparing her meal, while jabbering on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casey seemed really nice. He took me home which is why I was late!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey dumps some deli meat on a plate, adding in some sardines and tuna. He mixed it all up forming a brand new meal for his furry friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I present to you, the <em>Sar-tun-meat</em> extravaganza!” Mikey presents his concoction to the feline, offering a side of water beside it. He wore a confident smile as Icey began to chow down on the meal set out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you appreciate my cooking Icey. Mom and Dad never eat my cooking.” Mikey sighs, tossing the ingredients into the fridge. Looking into the nearly empty fridge, it was fair to say his cooking had limits. All they had was a pack of lunch meat, bread, an empty bottle of ketchup, a pack of sardines, and a half eaten can of tuna. It was a sad excuse for a fridge. Considering they lived in a big house, it was odd that the place was almost completely empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might have to go back to Mister Nakamura tomorrow. Maybe he’ll give me extra fish for you if I run extra errands for him.” Mikey pets the cat, only to touch something sticky on the cat’s fur. He looks down in disgust, taking a quick whiff. That’s when he realized what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice cream! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live up to your name Ice Cream Kitty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey spent the rest of the time, trying his hardest to bathe Icey, wrestling the cat. Of course, cats hate water so he was doomed to start with. A few scratches later, he’s drying his fluffy friend with a towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time for Icey to be heading out. He never stayed long. He watched the cat book it from the bathroom, straight out the open window. He always hated watching his friend go. Tracking himself upstairs to his room, he sets himself onto his bed, laying on the firm mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His room was the only place in the house that actually had some decorations in it. The room had his drawings pinned up all around the room, adding some life to the subdue place. He notes that his bed was still messy, an old blanket tossed across the bed frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Mikey jumps on his bed, glad to finally be back on it. It was the only thing that really stayed with him. It was his. Sure he had to take the blanket out from the neighbors donation box, but now it was his. It even smelled like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing off his jacket and beanie, he pulls off his mittens before rolling into a blanket burrito. The cold world seemed to fade from view as he lets his eyes fall shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything drifted off like a feather in the wind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meow!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was in a kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or at least, something that tried to look like one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he couldn’t complain, it was much better than what he lives with, that’s for sure. He was sitting on the counter staring into the freezer box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright Ice Cream Kitty! You know what to do!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the box, a cat. Or what looked like a cat. Instead of fur, there was ice cream. Like actual ice cream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even stranger was how it was alive, bouncing around and blinking. So life like while being surrounded by what looks like frozen pizza and cheese?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raphie is gonna be so happy when he sees I took his precious comic. The Fantastic 4 Food Groups!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey laughed, though he wasn’t sure why. It was like he couldn’t control what he did. Nothing in this world he could but just watch himself do whatever. Everything played out for him like a movie. He just happened to be looking through the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meow!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ice Cream Kitty replies, giving a paw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When he comes, you gotta act all cool.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pun intended. Wait, how did he know that? “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gonna come and then we’re gonna hit him with the balloons!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat beside Ice Cream Kitty was a bowl filled with water balloons. Some of them are frozen due to the low temperatures of the freezer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh...let's save the ice balloons for later.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mutant cat thing nods, giving another agreeing meow. For such a jarring sight, this Ice Cream Kitty was actually kinda cute looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MIKEY!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A voice rumbles from a far distance. Echoing. The world he was in faded, the kitchen gone. Now he stood in darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guys?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey calls out</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice bounces off from the abyss around him, echoing back to him. He lifted a leg, trying to move to find a light or something. But as he did, he caught a glimpse of reflection. Instead of seeing his tawny beige skin with freckled cheeks, he sees a new figure. A giant turtle stands where his face should be. Lime skin, freckled cheeks, and with an orange bandana covering his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey scrambles back, terrified. The floor seemed to disappear and the boy was left falling down into the abyss, screaming.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey jumps to life, eyes peeled wide open. His lungs worked overdrive as he tried to comprehend whatever that weird dream was. He looks around, finding the once afternoon sky was replaced with the dark night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fist clutch his blanket. He was fine. He was home in his bed. It was just another stupid dream. Clutching his stuffed turtle, he tried to assure himself that he was gonna be okay. It was just another weird dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Micheal?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice of his mother startled him. The boy hadn’t seen the door open. She stood in the doorframe, staring down at him with her dark eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a small pause, his mother speaks again. “Is everything alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I had a nightmare.” Mikey hoped his mother would come in, instead of standing in the doorframe. He didn’t want to be alone. After all, it was dark. He hated the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay with me?” Mikey asks, on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no need for me to stay. Dreams mainly occur in the rapid-eye movement (REM) stage of sleep. Nothing that requires I to stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey should’ve known that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>O-Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He says, just clutching his stuffed animal closer. He just sits, trembling, trying his best to suck up the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is a special day. Make sure to rest well.” With that, his mother turns, walking out, shutting the door. Stuck in the dark room, Mikey hides himself under his blanket praying that any lurking monster would take pity on him. He listened to his mother's heels clack, until they disappeared into the next room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow is a special day. Make sure to rest well.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Echoes through his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow was his birthday. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Special Day...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His birthday was started with pop tarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had managed to save a pack of pop tarts under his bed for a month. Saving it for this special moment. He ate the delicious frosted breakfast alone. His mother had joined him downstairs along with his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have work?” Mikey asks curiously as he slipped on his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today is too special to miss,” His father says with his monotone voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must prepare the surprise for your return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was buzzing with life. For once, he felt excited. Getting to spend time with his parents was like getting tickets to the super bowl! Not to mention a surprise! Maybe his parents finally will give him a skateboard! He’s always wanted one. Gosh, being six never felt so great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey jumped down the steps, waving his parents goodbye before skipping off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the skipping child, his parents stopped waving the moment he turned his head, their smiles falling into monotone face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inform the others. It is time.” Mother says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy birthday to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class celebrated, each student getting their own cupcake. The class was lively as Miss Bee stopped class to throw Mikey a birthday party. Her expression was full of warmth as she handed out cupcakes she brought for the class and juice boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey got to wear the class king crown! Reserved for only the birthday kids! Today was his day to rock the crown. His smile drew wide as he chatted with his fellow classmates with chocolate frosting all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Wingnut and Screwloose are the coolest!” Mikey argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh Uh! Spiderboy is coolest! He has real superpowers!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Wingnut doesn’t need powers to save the day!” The argument was serious to the children involved. After all, their superheroes were a matter of life and death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both wrong. A real superhero is Rosa Namises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children all groaned in unison, some even shaking their heads. Some even looked confused. Nobody knew who that was but clearly it wasn’t the first time this student shouted stuff like this out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now children! It’s time for Micheal to open his gift!” Miss Bee says. Each student turned their full attention to their birthday kid. Everyone watched with excitement as Miss Bee handed him a box. Scrawled on the gift, it read </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘From Miss Bee and the entire Class</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the six year old gets his hands on the gift, he tears it open revealing a cereal box? Confused, he examines the box. He glances up at his teacher, wondering if this was it? Not that he was complaining. He was grateful to have a gift at all. He’s never really gotten one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it,” Miss Bee tells him in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey tears through the opening of the box, revealing a jacket! It was an orange zipper up hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” The class all call out, watching the scene unravel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was filled with warmth as he hugged the warm jacket. A gift! A gift all for him! He felt special. Not to mention he loved it! Orange was his favorite color. He finds a note in the pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘New jacket to help keep you toasty this winter!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey glances back at the jacket, everything feeling absurd. Was he dreaming? He had to. No way would he get something so special! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! There’s something else!” A student points out, noticing another thing in the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey looks inside again, noticing a box. He reaches his arm in, pulling out the mini box inside. He glances over it, marking a post it on the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘To our artist!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully he peels open the box, taking out a pack of crayons. It was huge. It carried more colors than he could count! He gawked at the gift, looking up at Miss Bee. He hesitated to touch it as he looked over the class. Surely there must be some sort of trick. No way this was for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, it’s all yours,” Miss Bee encourages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey hesitantly grabs the box before smiling widely. Everyone clapped, cheering for Mikey. Miss Bee made sure everyone had their fun before resuming class. However in the end, Mikey couldn’t help but focus on his gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey practically bolted home. He was a kid going through the biggest high he’s ever felt. Kids bid him a happy birthday as he left the courtyard. Sporting his new jacket and tracking through the snow. It only made this day even more special. He loved snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey made his way through the neighborhood, and when it came to crossing the street, he made sure to book it across once the light went off. Nothing was gonna ruin this day for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait to see his parents. Maybe they were gonna sit down and eat dinner with him! Then they’ll play games! Or maybe they're gonna take him somewhere cool! Like an ice rink or something! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This surprise had him bouncing with anticipation. It could be anything! His imagination rolled wild, thinking up things from gingerbread houses to candy sculptures! Either way, spending time with his parents was enough to make them feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mikey makes it home, he realizes that there was a white van sitting in front of his house. It was slightly similar to his parents car but he’s never seen it before. It’s mysterious appearance stops him. He was about to write it off when he noticed an almost duplicate van in the driveway. A bad feeling hits his gut. Something inside of him squirmed telling him to not go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However Mikey threw that all away. Maybe his parents were throwing him a birthday party! Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing will stop him from being with his parents. Not even his stupid gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s skip turns into a walk, getting closer to the front door. His gut continues to squirm but quickly the boy shuts it down. His parents finally pay attention to him and actually notices him! He wasn’t gonna let himself ruin it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiss!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s head turn, glancing down the tiny grassy alleyway between his house and the fence. There he sees Icey! He looked to be on the fence, hissing towards the window. That stops him temporarily. He’s never seen Icey act like that. Back up, tail fuzzed out, body low, hissing. Sure the cat had its moments but never this severe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Micheal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s head flies up, meeting the gaze of his mother. Her presence eerily at the top of the stairs, looking down at him. She had the same smile from the morning. Although this time he could see how lifeless it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom? What’s going on?” Mikey asks, not stepping closer. All of this screamed wrong. He felt like a baby as he planted himself in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the van, the doors fly open revealing men. Not just any men though. Identical looking men. If he hadn’t woken up this morning, he’d think he was dreaming this up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one known as ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal’</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to come with Krang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey felt his heart drop. The men were coming closer as he tried backing away. Soon his back collided with the other van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Mikey cries out, terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy birthday, Micheal</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” His mother says, her grin seeming twisted up. Her voice turned robotic, sounding completely devoid of life. It sent chills down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s head whips around, finding his father standing beside the van, wearing the same cold menacing grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a heroine in a comic book, Icey comes leaping out, hissing and cowling. Her claws digging into Mikey’s father’s face. He watches wide eyed as his father stumbles back before tossing the cat away. He hears Icey meow again, this time a bit more scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey looks at his father, whose face was hidden from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Mikey whispers, calling out one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s face turns towards him, revealing three major scratch marks. However there was no blood. Instead of a human inside, Mikey see’s a mechanical person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A robot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His skin just plastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>robot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one known as Krang 05 is not the one known as your father.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey looks back up at the identical men. The leader grabs him by the arm, trying to drag him. However the boy fought, pulling against the strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leave me alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Icey must’ve heard his call because once again, the cat lunges itself, sacrificing itself for the young boy. Distracted by the cat, Mikey is let go. With no other choice, he’s forced to run. Booking it across the street. He couldn’t muster enough strength to scream. He just ran as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the boy, Icey and the man are forced into the street, in the midst of battle. As the Krang struggled, it failed to notice the incoming car. The man is sent flying over the car, hit. The driver screams, getting out of her car to check. Instead of finding the man there, all she sees is a cat laying there. From the distance, a van roars to life, taking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold air hurt his lungs, his feet soaked from the snow. However he kept running. Nothing was gonna stop him from running. Or at least that’s what it felt like. His legs cried for a break. Being small meant he couldn’t get far. Afraid, he wasn’t sure where to go. He couldn’t go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom and Dad-oh god. The image of his father’s torn skin and metallic underlings made his stomach churn. His dad was a robot. Even worse, the robot said he wasn’t even his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Collapsing in alley, he tucks himself behind a can. His new jacket managed to keep his chest warm however his sneakers were soaked. His pants too. Their cuffs were soaked with snow water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing made sense. He was terrified. Those people were after him. He had no idea what they wanted but he knew he didn’t want to go. His gut told him that it was a bad place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sniffling, the boy huddled close, trying his best to conduct enough body heat. The day fades past him, soon night coming. He was shivering. With nowhere to go, he refused to move from his spot. The dark night sky made him wish he was home, clutching his stuffed turtle. He longed for a burrito blanket again. Not to mention, his stomach began to rumble. Last thing he had eaten was his birthday cupcake Miss Bee had given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey looked at his backpack, which he somehow managed to drag with him. It must’ve looked pretty crazy to people who had no idea why some random kid was running down the street with a rolly backpack. He tries to grab the handle only to realize his fingers were frozen solid. Any movement felt like he was breaking through ice. Opening his backpack, he finds his mittens, slipping them on. However that was little help to his shivering body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I don’t have any money!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A door is kicked open, and a elderly man falls out. He lands on the frozen floor, trying his best to get away. Three men walk out after him, laughing as they surround the elder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite lying old man, the Purple Dragons know you’ve got cash stashed somewhere.” The statement sends the man into a panic, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Business has been slow! I only have enough to keep the shop running for another month!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t my problem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rodríguez</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You gonna hand over the dough now, or tonight you’re gonna learn what happens when you say no to the Purple Dragons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men glance at each other, one cracking their knuckles. The man quivers in fear before the men, unable to stand up. One of the men dumps an open water bottle over the man. They laugh as the guy twitches and gasp from the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey, who was witnessing this all, felt petrified. He had thought of himself as safe beside the trash only to be dragged into this mess. His eyes kept transitioning between the three thugs and the old man. He felt horrible for the old man. He looked scared. Just like him. Why would they do something like this? Why won’t they just leave? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men pick up the man, holding him up by his collar, throwing him up against the wall. Things were taking a deep turn as the man pulled back one of his arms, about to lay a whole lot of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey found an overwhelming urge to help. As a kid, he knew he couldn’t take on three men. Everything logical told him to be quiet. However a part of him, a deep part, told him that this wasn’t right. None of this was okay. Maybe it was the adrenaline spiking in his system, or maybe it was his stupid head. But Mikey made a plan. He was gonna go find help. Like Miss Bee always said, if you see somebody in danger, go get an adult. He peeks out from behind the trash can, seeing a dollar store right next door. It’s lights were on and the shopkeeper was visible through the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forming a plan, He was gonna run to the shop, tell them about the bad people, and they’ll call 911! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However his plan ended up falling short. Literally. Mikey had been stuck in the same position for probably hours, huddling. His legs had fallen deep asleep as ice forming pricked at them. His body went tumbling down, knocking over the trash can beside him as he tried to catch himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes fall onto Mikey, who at this point was on the ground, unable to walk. He was crawling, trying to get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This distraction served a great purpose, the shop owner managed to slip loose, running off. Now leaving Mikey crawling alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was practically throwing his body forward, trying to move as fast as he could. He couldn’t get caught. Who knows what they’d do. Sadly, he’s grabbed, dragged back to the scene, this time thrown onto the ground in front of the men to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a kid!” One says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat just cost us big bucks! Rodríguez got away!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey lays on the floor, trembling. Too afraid to move. At this point, tears started to form in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! It’s that kid from the accident! The one that got Akira in the slammer!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That certainly wasn’t good. Not at all. He barley gets a look up, but that’s enough to make out the very familiar dragon tattoos. The same one the drivers had when they almost hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s pulled up, held to the wall. At this point he’s streaming tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we teach the crybaby a little lesson here?” One of the men pulls out a blade, showing it off to the kid first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey burst out sobbing, completely scared. He finally managed to find his voice and started to scream. “I wanna go home!” He cries out. “Please I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sowrry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When crying, Mikey’s talk becomes more babish. At this point, he cracked. After having the worst surprise of his life, this only made things worse. He just wanted to go home and fall asleep in his bed with Icey and Mister Turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw gross! Kid is slobbering all over me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let em go, I think he’s got the point-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! We gotta make sure he gets the special Purple Dragon treatment!” The guy says, shaking off any sense of remorse. Clearly he had none. As his next action was to shake the kid, screaming, “Stop crying or I’ll cut yah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade draws closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice calls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men glance around them, confused. They were the only people in the alley. So where had the voice come from? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Picking on kids? That’s a new low, even for your scum.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Another different voice says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip on Mikey loosens before completely dropping him onto the snow bank. Thankfully it was a smooth drop for him, except for the excessive weeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show yourselves!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No problem!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” In direct response, the gang member is suddenly tossed through air. Without anybody having even touched them. Mikey is struck with shock as the man tumbled away. The last two men took out their own weapons. Each sporting a sharp knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However it’s short lived as something fast hits each of their hands, disarming them in seconds. They look around, completely shocked. They backed up, far away from the alley light, clearly somewhat scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Big mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two shadows jump down, grunting as they take down the last remaining men. This sends Mikey’s breathing into a hitch. He catches a glimpse of white slit eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?!” A voice calls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey looks to his side to see a woman, jump down from god knows where. She dressed like a superhero. Yellow suit sporting the warmest pair of blue eyes he’s seen. She looked at him , worried, as she approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Mikey was an emotional wreck. As the lady approached he broke down into tears again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s okay! My name is April!” She tells him. “Those bad guys didn’t hurt you did they?” Soon April picks him up, setting him on the trash can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey shakes his head. No they hadn’t actually hurt him but they scared him real bad. He glances towards the body’s of the fallen men, to find them tied up and the mysterious shadows gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here? It’s really late. Where are your parents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of his parents makes him rock with sobs. The memory of earlier that day left traumatized. He could only cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Maybe we can go look for them-“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey screams, pushing himself off the trash can. The fear shoots through his veins, supplying adrenaline. He couldn’t let her take him back. They’d take him away! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrambles to get away from the worried voice of the woman despite his legs' disagreement to the situation. He manages to pull himself up, dashing towards the exit of the alley. He didn’t even stop to listen to the woman call out for him. He runs into the street, trying his best to get as far away as possible, his brain falling far behind from his body. His blurry vision doesn't register the vehicle coming towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red minivan quickly approached, a man behind the wheel, distracted by the bright blue light from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headlights blind him for a moment before something with speed grabs him, yanking him out. His eyes were closed but he latched onto whatever grabbed him. When the movement stops, he slowly peels his eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Voices call out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s eyes slowly open. At first the world is blurry thanks to his unshed tears. His eyes trail upward, clearing up. That’s when he sees it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of seeing a man or woman looking down at him, there was a giant turtle. Olive skin, sporting a blue bandana covering a small portion of their face. With dark blues looking into him, he finds it difficult to form words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” The turtle asks, a bit hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey doesn’t answer, instead glancing around. That’s when he sees that he wasn’t in an alleyway but the roof. He could see the road down below and the car that nearly hit him. The driver seemed just as confused as him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The turtle responds, caught off guard by the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo are you crazy?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Something lands behind the two. Another turtle. This one with a dark green pigment and emerald eyes. Nothing like the one holding him. Not to mention the red mask. “What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking-oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtle stops when noticing him in Leo’s arms. An awkward silence fills the air before another turtle joins them. This one taller and purple. Clearly he looked unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then something hits him. These turtles look familiar. Their gear-it was from the Mighty Ninja’s! Lionel Radha, and Dontae! They looked exactly the same! Except for the big walking turtles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a superhero,” Mikey whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Leo asks, surprised by the sudden shift of tone. “You’re not afraid of us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey shook his head. He was the complete opposite of afraid. He was filled with excitement. The Might Ninja’s were real! They were right here and saved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Is everyone okay?” April’s voice cuts through, head peeking over from the fire escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine,” Dontae responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you're real! I thought I made you up!” Mikey was completely changed. Temporarily forgetting whatever trauma to gush over the heroes standing before him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the kid’s got a loose screw,” Radha mutters to Dontae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh! You’re the Mighty Ninjas! I made so many comics! Can you sign them?!” Mikey asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are the Mighty Ninja’s?” The Purple Turtle asks, looking confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to know?” Radha replies with a bit of force in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey counted the three ninjas but one was missing. Where was Turbo? The kid half expected him to show up, jumping down. Instead April approaches, clearly distraught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! Are you sure you aren’t hurt?” April asks, examining the boy for wounds. Though she would find nothing. He was ultimately unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lionel steps him down, letting April talk to him. Meanwhile him and the others seemed to step back, letting the human do the talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay...just don’t do that again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey nods. He could try not running again. After all his legs needed a break. Not to mention he was insanely tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the deal kid? Why’d you run?” Radha suddenly speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey looks away from April and the hero’s. He wasn’t sure what to say. In fact, he’d rather stay silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you lost?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least not completely. He could probably figure his way home from here if he wanted. However he wasn’t lost to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want to go home?” April inquires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey opened his mouth to answer, but was hit with a sudden wave of unsteady. His world had begun to spin like a messy rollercoaster ride stuck on a loop. Before the young boy knew it, his world came tumbling down, the ground growing closer and a dark cloud grabs him, pulling him down deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! He just fainted,” April states, pulling the young boy into her arms. For a kid who had tried to run from him, he was freezing. No doubt due to the snow and wet clothing. It made her think that they kid had been out for a while. Who knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs our help.” April lifts the kid up, holding him close. She could sense the oddness with the kid. A familiarity. Whatever was happening, it was important. It was no accident that their paths cross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! He’s human!” Raph exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave him out here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not our problem!” Anger began to trail through her bones. How could they be so cold. The kid clearly had something going on and she could sense it wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April…” Leo sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in danger. I know it.” April shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to say it but Raph is right. It’s too risky taking a kid to the lair. Not to mention we have no idea where he came from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw him run. He’s terrified Donnie!” April fires back. Telling that she was losing the vote, she looks towards the leader. “Leo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo stayed silent, deep in thought. His expression unreadable as he looked over the situation and kid. April stared at him with begging eyes, clearly trying to sway him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We take the kid to the lair for a quick check up. Then we send him out. We can’t risk if there is somebody out there looking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you lost your marbles Leo?!” Raph exclaims. “Are you sure yah didn’t hit your head playing hero?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never treated a human kid before! What am I suppose to do?!” Donnie cries out, his head near exploding at the thought. He’s an expert of mutant turtles, not human kids. Big difference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don, I trust you. Raph, we don’t leave a kid helpless on the street. We help them. I trust April knows what she’s doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April thanked Leo, glad he saw the situation for what it was. Despite the brothers hesitantion, there was nothing they could do. Their leader had spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April glances down at the unconscious kid in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry kid, you’re gonna be okay…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet and Greets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Micheal wakes up in a strange place and meets the Might Ninja’s! (Sort of)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mikey felt like he was floating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body laid still, water surrounding him. The whole world around him is an abyss of darkness. He could only drift, unable to speak or move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What once was cold, was now warm. He wasn’t freezing anymore. His legs no longer burned. There was no pain. Just a rift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My best guess, he went into shock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A voice echoes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>His clothes are soaked. He must’ve been out there a long time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey knew that voice. It was oddly familiar. Though he couldn’t place it. Though it felt like the name was on the tip of the tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So he’ll survive?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>April?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikey wondered. He hadn’t expected to hear her in this dark abyss. All of this felt so real but hearing her was jarring. He pulls himself up, thrashing to life. The water no longer was water. The floor was solid. He wasn’t floating anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have to warm the body up first before I can say for sure.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few feet away, he could see April. She was standing, deep in conversation with one of the turtles. The purple one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dontae?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey’s voice doesn’t echo. It sounded normal, unlike the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey stands, approaching the taller beings. He’s hesitant at first but the reality of the two brought him speed walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor kid. I can’t imagine what he’s going through…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April says, clearly referencing him. However he was right there! He was standing right beside them! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here!” Mikey moves to grab the females arm, only for his hand to swipe right through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April gasps, shivering. Her eyes looked around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>April? What's wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dontae asks, worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought...I sensed something…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April tells him, eyes fixating around the abyss around them. Could she feel him now? He was right here! He was standing right beside her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRACK.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey gasps, eyes bulging out as the floor trembled. Underneath him, the ground cracked like glass. He backs up, terrified. The floor continued to break before giving in. He falls splashing into the abyss of water, drowning into black. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s waking up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtles backed up, hiding behind anything to shield themselves. Nobody knew how this would go down once the kid fully woke up. In fact, for all they knew, he would start screaming once they see the turtles in the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April stepped up, ignoring the turtles last ditch attempt to hide. For mutant adults, they sure do have their teen’s brains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s eyes slowly flutter open, revealing his bright baby blue eyes to the bright light above him. He tilts his head away from the light, looking over to find a similar pair of blue eyes watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey….you’re awake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey groaned, tossing his head again to look around him. He was in some sort of room with posters everywhere. He would say the vets because of a strange diagram of a turtle seemingly hanging on the wall. However the sight of real life medical equipment set out a dent in that theory. Not to mention the smell. It was rancid. Like somebody tried to clean up the air by burning a candle but it only heightened the smell to a new level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle warm hand lays on his arm, driving his attention back to the woman standing over him. A few seconds of looking into her eyes, he could remember her name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>April</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. Remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>April</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mikey croaks out. His whole body felt like it was thrown under a bus and he was living with the remains. However, on the bright side, he wasn’t that cold anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April’s face seems to drop, clearly struggling with an answer. Stuttering on her words, she seems to be thinking of an answer when a loud bang switches the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s head snaps over, looking past April. Glass was shattered on the floor, and standing over it, a giant turtle. Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, the turtle stands there silently with eyes bulging and lips tucked as if standing still would magically erase his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some ninja!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Another voice whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey rubs his eyes, trying to clear his vision before looking again. April seemed to fall into an awkward laugh, glaring over at the turtle. Looking again, the turtle was still there, slowly backing away as if he was gonna get yelled at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered the rooftop. Seeing Lionel after saving him. The Mighty Ninjas! They were real! He remembers. They spoke too! The three of them were there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mikey gasps. “You’re real!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw shell…” Raph mutters. Cover blown. He blamed Don, always leaving his stuff in places where they easily fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Radha!” Mikey exclaims before falling into a coughing fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you just call me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Radha! You're a member of the Mighty Ninja’s!” Buzzing with excitement, his pain seems to fade to the background. Gosh, he’s never felt so electrified. His mind was gone, lost in the explosion that sent off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Mighty who now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Might Ninjas! They’re super ninjas who fight crime and save the day!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what he’s talking about?” A voice whispers from behind the desk. Huddled underneath, Donatello and Leonardo hid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would I know? If anything you should! You actually read those stupid comics!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the Amazing Arachnid is an amazing comic series!” Leonardo fires back, offended. Comics weren’t stupid, not in the slightest. It was Donnie who was stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for kids! You’re an adult!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two bicker, they failed to notice the approaching presence. Mikey jumps down, looking underneath the desk. His eyes turned to stars as he yelled, “Hi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo and Donnie shriek, frightened by the sudden presence of the kid. They hadn’t noticed he moved. Kids were darn scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph burst out into laughter, amused by his brother's screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April must’ve felt like the situation was taking a turn since she picked up Mikey, setting him on the desk, allowing them to make their escape behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Mikey mutters, looking beside the desk to see a large staff leaning over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen your faces!” Raph cries, running out of air to breath as his stomach cramped up. Now that was good humor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Coming from the guy who dropped Donnie’s cup?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, it’s a beaker. Second off, that is exactly why boneheads like </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t allowed in my lab!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children!” April warns, glaring over at her friends. “Watch your language will you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers look over to their friend, faces turning from annoyed to pale. Their jaws drop, pointing behind the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, April turned around. The kid had grabbed Donnie’s staff, looking over it with amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...nice kid...give Donnie back his staff,” April says, her tone full of tension and worry. From behind her, Donnie came around nervously. He approaches from the other end, intending to grab it. However the moment he got close, Mikey’s finger managed to slip onto a curious button. The blade sticks out, barely missing Donnie’s plastron. Any closer the blade could’ve hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie grips the staff, promptly switching the button back to let the blade disappear. Taking back his staff, he pried it out of the kids hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as you’re up,” April continues, her voice shaky, “Wanna tell us your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Micheal...but everybody calls me Mikey!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April’s shoulders tense. She didn’t miss the dark aura surrounding behind her. Nobody could. Of course, it was undeniable that the name brought a sour mood. Talk about horrible timing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I ran into the road,” Mikey apologizes, sensing the need to do so. It felt only appropriate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were scared. You didn’t know what you were doing but I’d appreciate it if you’d never do it again..” April’s voice was full of warmth. The same warmth that his teacher Miss Bee would speak to him with. It made him feel safe, like he was back in class with his coloring crayons. He could only relax. Not to mention, she smelt like lavender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However what he didn’t know, he would soon be thrown out of his safety net when suddenly the room went quiet. Deadly Quiet. It was clear April was thinking about something. Probably something very important judging by her furrowed brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong….?” He asks, feeling the heaviness in the room began to deep into his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you outside?” April questions. “It’s dangerous in the city at night. You’re lucky we heard you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey’s shoulders drop, his eyes falling to his feet. He trusted April, but part of him was afraid. Telling her about the people-his dad-the van-she would think he was just a stupid kid. Or worse, she’d make him go back. Back where those people would snatch him away and he’d be god knows where. Something he didn’t want. No matter how much he wanted to be in his own bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no home anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought made Micheal’s eyes well up with big tears, his lower lip trembling. He wanted his parents. He wanted his bed. He wanted his toys. He would do anything for that back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you don’t have to be scared,” Leo suddenly speaks up, surprising April and Donnie. “We only want to make sure you’re safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up at his hero, their blue eyes meet. A wave of comfort is thrown over him just by his voice. A comfort nobody else ever gave him. Not even his own parents. It made his wall crumble down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad people tried to take me. I had to run away.” Mikey whispers slowly as he recalls the moment. The pumping adrenaline in his body, the faces, the vans, the floor under his feet as he ran away. “I got tired so I hid. That’s when I saw those guys hurting that old man. I was gonna go call for help but I fell. They were mad cause the old man got away and said they were gonna teach me a lesson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What bad people?” April asks, concerned as she looks down on the smaller being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were three of them. They said they were gonna take me. Then…” Mikey trails off, feeling the rush of tears threatening to come up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April rubs his back, circles of comfort. Pity ran through her for him. No kid should have to go through so much trauma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I called for my Mommy and Daddy but they said I had to go a-and that they weren’t my real parents. They grabbed me but my Kitty saved me. She got hurt badly and I ran away.” Mikey let out a small sob. Betrayed by the people who were supposed to protect him, forced to run off and hide. It was something no kid should have to endure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty brave of you. You did the right thing,” Leo tells him, his voice tight. Clearly he shared April’s anger towards the situation. How could parents be so cruel? Not to mention, Micheal seemed like a good kid, undeserving of what the universe brought upon him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make me go back! I don’t wanna go with the scary men!” Mikey begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t. Not while I’m here,” Leo growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” April adds in, clearly taking the kid under her wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Donnie asks as April’s eyes fall onto him. After a few seconds of staring, he began to piece together what she wanted from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Nobody will hurt you!” Donnie’s voice was loud but completely unconvincing to the two adults. However to Mikey, it was enough to make his crying dial down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy.” Raph shakes his head. With that being said, the turtle leaves, clearly not wanting a part of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raph…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leo calls out, his voice fading in his throat. He holds a hand out to maybe grab his brother, but stops. Even he couldn’t pretend that the name didn’t bring tension between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” Mikey whispers to April. He worried, had he done something wrong? Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...you did nothing wrong,” April comforts, laying a supportive hand on his shoulder. He could tell she was telling the truth. It was written all over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Raph is just mad at the situation, not you,” Donnie adds with his all knowing science voice he used when he spoke about anything science related.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph?” Mikey questions, sniffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was my brother Rapheal. I’m Leonardo and this is Donatello.” Donnie gives a small wave. The introduction made the group come to an ease, letting Mikey fully calm down with the occasional hiccup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April cleans his nose which had trailed the usual tear boogers, and used another to clean the tears off his freckled cheeks. She gives him a small smile, making him return one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this hard to talk about, but do you know what the guys who took you looked like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Mikey was met with the support of Leo and April. They both stood at his side, ready to help him if he broke down. It made him feel strong. Especially with the people to lean on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were scary. They had these long faces and sunglasses! They had suits like what my dad wears.” The use of dad sent a sharp pain to his chest. “They were saying weird stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They talked all weird, repeating stuff.” Mikey shrugged, unsure of how else to explain it well. The three older adults seemed to share a look, clearly speaking to each other with their eyes and body language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mikey, this is important,” Leo speaks up, catching the kids attention. His voice was low and serious like he was talking to one of his brothers on a mission. “Did they say anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they did call each other the Krang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s impossible! I thought the Krang were sent back to Dimension X!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The argument took place in the dojo. The three turtles stood around with April, talking about what exactly they heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Krang were a hive mind. There’s no way they would have survived with Krang Prime gone,” Donnie states, clearly against the idea of the Kraang’s return. Especially since it’s been so long. Wouldn’t they have heard of them sooner? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid could have heard wrong or lied,” Raph points out as if it was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t there Raph, the way he said was too real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph rolls his eyes, clearly not believing the eldest, brushing off whatever he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever consider that your lying meter might be a bit broken?” Raph fires back. His brother was always the naive one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo...there’s just no way. The Krang have been gone for years. Why would they suddenly return to kidnap some random kid off the street?” Donnie tried to use logic and in this situation there was none. Nothing his brain could create would explain any of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donnie, when we were talking earlier I sensed something,” April speaks up. “The kid, there’s something about him. My powers go haywire when he’s around. They’re trying to tell me something but I don’t know what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody argued with the psychic. After all, how could they? She was able to do things they could only dream of. Leaving the rest for them to decide if they believed. Which she had earned years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just need time to understand.” April sighs. “But one thing I know for sure, is that the kid isn’t lying. At least, he believes what he’s saying. He’s in danger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are we gonna do with him?” Donnie asks. “We can’t just let the kid go especially with the people after him.” The youngest of the trio didn’t want to have the kid's blood on his hand if they let him go and he ends up going missing. He had enough regrets in his life. He didn’t need another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If people are looking for him, then being topside is dangerous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo, you can’t be thinking-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph, the kid needs our help. It’s too risky for him topside and we live underground in the sewers-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you lost your shell? A human in the lair is all kinds of wrong! We live in the shadows! We don’t adopt every down on their luck kid we meet!” Anger boomed in the turtle's voice. His shoulders tense and teeth clenched, Raph watched his older brother turn to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Raph, I don’t like the idea any more than you do, but what other choice do we have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What choice?! The kid is human! Take him to the police!” Raph’s voice cracks, tearing through the tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the Krang are really back, then you know as well as I do that he’s safer here than with other humans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph growled, frustrated at his brother. This is how problems start. With Leo thinking he is some sort of angel saving every wayward soul he finds. He felt like the only functional being with a brain who saw the dangerous of letting this kid live down here. It was a risk to their home, their lives, and their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don, you can’t possibly agree with this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate to say it, but Leo’s got a point. Letting the kid go is too risky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all insane!” Raph scoffs, waving his out dramatically. He didn’t want to hear whatever his brothers said anymore. They all went bonkers. “I’m the only one who sees the problem in letting a human kid stay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to agree but I expect you to respect my order. Kid stays here.” Leo disposites, looking straight through his brother. Looking high and mighty, Raph stumbled down, tumbling in a blanket of his own irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! But don’t come crying to me when this whole plan backfires!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo watches his brother leave, gripping his fists as their body trembles with rage. He knew that his brother wasn’t gonna take it well yet his reaction left him with a bit of confidence chipped off. He always hated arguing with his brother, finding himself always being dragged down a dark way every time. For some reason, Raph loves to push his buttons, knowing damn well that his words affect him more than he’d ever admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However watching his brother storm off from him, the scene left him with an awful pit in his stomach. So many times he’s seen the sight of his brother leaving in a fit of anger over the span of his life. Seeing it another time but having no choice in the matter, he looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dojo door slams and a heavy silence fills the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyy, so I’m kinda shocked at how many people are reading this and actually liking this. Originally I was just writtting this for the sake of nostalgia for TMNT. Now I’m for some reason back in the fandom. Coming into new fandoms are always fun and I missed writing. I didn’t expect people to be here active and actually commenting. So to show my gratitude, I’m posting this chapter early. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rise and Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikey’s morning is a bit more hectic than anticipated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mikey struggled with chopsticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like watching a baby play with sticks. For some reason, he couldn’t get his five fingers to work together. His soup was getting cold by the point he even managed to get his chopsticks in the right hand position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing frustrated, he decided to try something else. Wrapping the noodles with a stick, he chucks what he gots in his mouth. Yum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chewing, the kid looks around the lonely kitchen. He hadn’t seen anybody since Miss April gave him the soup before leaving.  Swing his feet, he takes the moment to study the kitchen. He notes that this place had a lot of pipes running through. With grungy walls and out of date equipment everywhere. Even the fridge had a few dents in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise I’ll be back tomorrow. The turtles will protect you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>April had told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, he wasn’t put off by it. In fact, he’s never felt happier than being sat here with a bowl of soup. In his old house, not even the kitchen made him feel this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sipping the broth, his shoulders drop, relaxing as the warm broth traveled down his throat. Man, he must’ve been missing out on a lot. Living on ham sandwiches his whole life made him appreciate the change of diet. The tanginess of the soup and savoriness was a perfect combo that his taste buds loved. Soon, it was all gone, devoured by the small human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Mikey sets the bowl down, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chose not to dwell on the kitchen though, slipping down from his chair. Curious as ever, the child moves through the kitchen towards the second doorway. Kind of mysterious, he sneaks through, peeking his head through. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but certainly what he saw wasn’t it. A huge room, marked with rugs covering the harsh concrete floors, wooden boards across the walls, and a giant freaking tree. The place looked massive to his small body as his mouth gaped open. Scouting the place, he feels the warm of the rug under his toes. Stopping, he finds a whole wall holding weapons bigger than his whole entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though some slots were empty, presumably by the giant turtles out there doing, he looks closer to display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shurikens, Crossbow, Tanto Blade, and Chigriki. The only reason the boy could remember this was thanks to his obsession with ninjas. He would always read books about them. They were so cool. In the end, all those old books paid off. He could name every weapon without a hint of doubt. He could tell these weapons were old, some even needing extra support with bandages wrapped around it. There were a few more weapons hanging about however his attention was drawn to this nagging sensation in his head. Something was telling him to turn around. Like a buzzing that wouldn’t go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to push it away but the urge only grew until eventually he turned around. Across from him, a shelf case. His feet drew him in, subconsciously walking towards it. The closer he got, the more he made out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first obvious thing was the photo. An old vintage looking photo of a man and woman, each with straight faces, present an infant to the camera. A family. His eyes stuck on the woman, looking over her emotionless face before moving onto the man. His expression mirroring the woman, with his serious gaze burning deep into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze falls down towards another shelf of photos. These held photos of the turtles. All of them gathered in a single shot. He could see Donnie, Leo, and Raph, each looking happy. They looked younger almost, more animated than what he’s seen. He also notes the terrible green blue at the edge of the screen, possibly a strange finger. He notes a dozen other photos of the brothers, however his gaze falls down to one particularly interesting frame. Laid face down, like somebody had put it down when they couldn’t look at it any longer at what it held. It’s presence sent a shiver down his spine, with an overwhelming gut feeling to check it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a magnet, his hand is rugged forward, unable to resist the pull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a rough hand yanks him away, crushing his shoulder under the immense strength. He gasps, eyes meeting fiery emeralds. His breath hitches, unable to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever touch that!” A powerful voice shots at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Sorry!” Mikey squeaks. “I-I didn’t mean to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” Mikey is pushed away, his body lands on the floor with a rough thud. Terrified, he scrambles to get away. He had to get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red turtle just stared at the altar, ignoring the running footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Donatello was trying to be careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was extremely worn, tired from the events earlier. Emotions ran high in the lair, with Leo locking himself away for bit and Raph being an angry mess. He had just been in his lab, cleaning up after his patient. His headache was killer.  It wouldn’t be the first time stress had caused a headache. His cure, a cup of black coffee. He carried the fresh cup of joe, trying his best to avoid any other being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the lab, he noticed something off. His lab door was wide open. This was odd because his door was always closed. He made sure so no wildlife from the sewer’s would make their way into his lab and mess anything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie stops mid walk into his lab, examining the room. At first things seem normal, until a small sniffle catches his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes trail over to his desk, following the sound. Carefully he sets down his cup before glancing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise seemed to be coming from the human they discovered earlier. Huddling under his desk, clutching himself as tears trailed down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Donnie thought. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn’t exactly great with handling emotional situations. That was usually...his thought trails off, his brain shutting it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie inhales, setting himself down on the floor. The kid doesn’t seem to realize he was there yet, head buried into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie greets awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a pair of big baby blue eyes meet his own dark hazel ones. His breath hitches. Every muscle in his body tenses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy jumps at his presence, startled. His whole entire body was ridged, alarmed. Geez, he looked petrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing under my desk?” Donnie asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sowrry!” Donnie would normally correct anybody who mispronounced anything however he sensed that it wasn’t the time. If it wasn’t so sad, he’d say it was kinda adorable. “I-I didn’t mean to! T-The door was open a-and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. Just calm down…” Donnie tells him. He could barely understand the boy over his tears and hiccups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, breathes in and out, trying to calm down. However quickly that began to fail as his breaths started to speed up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, I need you to slow down. Can you name three things you see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey gives a fast nod, eyes trailing around him. It takes a few seconds and slower breaths until he speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Chair…” Mikey points to Donnie’s chair that sat beside the desk, unoccupied. Next, he points to his staff, which is laid against the desk, free for anybody to grab. “Stick…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually a Bō-“ Donnie stops talking when he realizes the look of discouragement on the kids face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One more thing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey takes another pause. His eyes travel across the room, searching. The room had a lot of stuff, however not everything he could name. Instead, his eyes travel onto the purple turtle, pointing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey had managed to calm down a bit, with the occasional hiccup. Donnie grabs a box of tissues that he had stored on his desk, handing it over to the smaller being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey wipes his eyes clean of the salty tears. His expression complicates, nose scrunching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie couldn’t help but wonder what exactly got the kid so worked up. He could’ve sworn Leo would’ve shown the kid a tour considering how </span>
  <em>
    <span>attached</span>
  </em>
  <span> he seemed to be. However finding him alone under his desk crying didn’t exactly seem normal. In fact, thinking about it, grabbing his cup of coffee he did find an empty bowl. He assumed it was Raph or something considering how forgetful he can be while angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Sorry…” Mikey sniffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” Donnie tells him. “Are you hurt?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey shakes his head. Crossing off physical pain, that left emotional. Considering the kid was now stuck in the sewers after nearly being kidnapped, he assumed that was enough to make a grown man weep.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t m-mad?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie wasn’t mad. Far from it. Listening to this kid talk and see him upset left him with a heavy heart. Gosh, seeing his face all puffed up and red made him want to scratch his eyes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could somebody sound and look the same as another being? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially if that being wasn’t human?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. Just surprised.” Mikey nods, wiping his face clean from his tears and snot. Now he was left hiccuping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think my Mommy and Daddy still love me?” The question knocked the turtle upside the head, forcing him back into the conversation. Gosh, way to pick a hard one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Donnie sighs. That would be the answer to most of the kid’s questions regarding his parents. “But I know that if you love somebody, you’d never hurt them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much warning, Donnie is tackled by the kid, forced into a tight hug. He felt his breathing stall as the kid stayed close to him, reaching out for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole body is frozen. Unable to form coherent words or thoughts as seconds tick by. His brain managed to turn to mud in the matter of seconds by a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-It’s okay…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie breathes out, lowering his hand from the air down to the kid’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello woke up on the floor with a human child huddled beside him. He must’ve passed out because the lights were off which meant it was morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him hoped the whole night had been some fever induced dream. However the sight of Mikey curled beside him, sleeping away quickly made that impossible. Gosh, not to mention his neck. It was sore from the uncomfortable position it was out through. However despite this, his body seemed almost happy for him. Glad to have finally gotten some shut eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh, when was the last time he actually slept? He counts back the days, finding himself going all the way back till </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> day. The day where the whole world crumbled around him. Where he learned that life was an unfair, cruel thing that loved to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don didn’t want to, but he knew he couldn’t let the kid continue to sleep on the floor like some sort of dog. Gently, he shakes the tiny figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Groan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller being stirs awake, sharing his same want to head back to sleep. However the turtle was persistent. Eventually the kid was up, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it morning?” Mikey asks, letting out a tiny yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Donnie stretches, trying his best to tend to his sore neck. However after some time, he came to peace about having a stiff neck. He stands up, stretching out his arms, listening to them pop. Nothing like a good pop in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time I’m sleeping on the floor,” Donnie groans. He makes his way out of the lab mindlessly, heading towards the bathroom. He opens the door, only to realize he was being followed. Right behind him, Mikey was standing behind him, trailing him like some lost duckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie takes out his toothbrush, trying his best to ignore the lingering presence. He brushed, mentally counting the seconds. He managed to get throught a minute when a finger taps on his shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down, Donatello acknowledges the small human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t have a toothbrush…” He whispers innocently, fidgeting with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. The kid needs to brush his teeth too. Dental hygiene is important. Opening the cabinet, he searches until he comes across their stash of new toothbrushes. Mentally the genius pats himself in the back for suggesting they should keep extras in case there's flushes down the sewers or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello was gonna pick a random one for the kid but found his fingers stopping midway. Glancing down, his eyes catch the boy watching his hands carefully. His eyes wide and focused. Drawing his fingers away, he turns, showcasing the box of toothbrushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick a color.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly the kid Micheal picks out a toothbrush, holding it up to show the older mutant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Orange</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello bit his cheek, shying away from the kid. Sliding the box back into its spot, he chose to continue brushing silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard he tries, Don couldn’t escape the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wherever Donatello went, the boy would follow like a little duckling. Pasted to his side like a sticker. Unable to refer to the kid as his nickname, he used Micheal. It was his name after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the kitchen, it was empty. Typical. None of this was shocking to anybody, over the years the kitchen found itself dormant pretty often. Taking out a cup, he starts to brew his coffee. Listening to the machine dispense was like music to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cough!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie found himself looking at the human boy for the second time in the day. He was by his leg, watching the coffee pour as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Donnie asks, using his best professional tone. Everyone he knew referred to it as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Doctor Don’</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry,” The boy admits bashfully, looking down at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Donatello checks the cabinet, searching for any sign of cereal. Unfortunately his memory of this place was groggy so it took him a few moments before he found the right cabinet. Pulling out the only box of cereal they had, he realized it’s far too light. Glancing inside, it was empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When was the last time they stocked up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donnie questions, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no cereal.” That left Don with a huge problem. The only thing he could make and give the kid was suddenly thrown down the drain. The kid had to eat, starving him would mean April trying to cut his head off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His next journey was to the fridge, prying it open to see what they had. Like the cereal box, the entire thing was basically empty. Except for eggs, milk, and strangely maple syrup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did they even have a fridge?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...eggs. We have eggs and milk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie pulls out the egg and milk cartoon, setting it down on the counter. Then he proceeds to stare at as if it was his whiteboard with a complicated equation written down on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The genius found himself occupied overthinking how he would cook something and not end up having to grab a fire extinguisher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of fire extinguishers, Donnie needed to grab theirs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Safety first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait here. I have to get something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie leaves, not looking back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal must’ve sensed his frustration rising because he was looking around the kitchen to see how he could help. His first instinct was to try and climb the counter. Unfortunately he was pretty short for his age, which meant climbing the counter took effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instinctively, the boy reaches for a drawer, prying it open to find flour and condiments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey manages to grab the flour, sugar, and other stuff he would need for this. Just for extra measure, he grabs an egg and the milk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw man, the butter…” Mikey groans, glancing around. He takes a look around and down to the ground. The butter was surely to be in the fridge but he was up on the counter and the floor looked pretty far down. He manages to pry his eyes away, focusing on the ingredients he had now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly a minute passes for his concentration is broken by a thud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking behind him, there placed almost freakishly perfect a stick of butter. He looks around, slightly confused. The kitchen was empty except for him. Though he found himself ignoring it, picking up the stick of butter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nearly ten minutes by the time Donatello returns, holding a fire extinguisher with his mask and gloves along with a pair of tongs. He was prepared to face the dangers of cooking with his safety equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However he’s thrown through a loop when he catches a whiff of something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Butter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Walking into the kitchen he’s greeted by the sight of Micheal kneeled on the counter beside the stove which was judging by the loud sizzling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up there?!” Dropping whatever he was doing, the turtle rushes over, pulling him down. “Didn’t anybody teach you that standing on the counter is dangerous?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to help…” Any sense of confidence seems to fade, and Micheal closes up, staring down in shame at his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help?” Donnie looks over, eyeing the ingredients left out on the counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flour, sugar, salt, baking powder-how did they have all that but not any damn cereal? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then looking over at the stove he sees a skillet with a cooking pancake on it. That explained the buttery aroma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie glances back down, mouth wide open with shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal nods, mopping with shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh, a kid managed to make something that looked edible while he was searching for fire extinguishers to aid him when he would have attempted to cook. Now that was saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sniffle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal looked on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello felt like a jerk. Not only had the kid done this, he yelled at him for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry,” He begs pathetically, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal doesn’t immediately perk up, instead it takes a few moments for him to even look up from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as you want to help, Standing on the counter is dangerous. Especially with the stove on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Micheal apologizes. Never had he been scolded like this. He’s always done this stuff and to be told it was bad made him feel horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That should be it. Case close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However that wasn’t what Donatello’s mouth had in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Donatello clears his throat, “You’re too young to be using a stove and I’m too inexperienced to cook anything. So how about I take over and you can watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>SITTING</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the counter to make sure I don’t burn anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal seems to perk up, nodding. Helping place him the counter with a reasonable distance between the hot pan and child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence between the two before Micheal cuts in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah gotta flip it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Flip.” Donatello picks up the spatula and tries to flip it. Sadly his first try ended up looking more like a taco than a circle. Yeah, cooking was not his strong suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Giggle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal was clearly enjoying the show. Probably laughing at how a grown turtle couldn’t flip a pancake properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilarious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, It’s okay. I’m not much of a Chief.” Donatello shrugs. It was the truth. Despite his huge brain, his knowledge of cooking was like a pea. Probably why he never made anything other than coffee and toast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip from his cup, he savors the dark bean juice, sighing with relief. God, it felt so good to drink his morning cup of joe. Nothing felt better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I try some?” Micheal asks curiously, eyeing the cup of joe with interest. After all, it couldn’t be bad if Donatello was drinking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A little caffeine wouldn’t kill the kid. Probably. Plus, Donnie was pretty sure the dark black coffee wouldn’t be taken more than a sip of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey wraps his hands around the cup, he examines the drink, even taking a whiff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smokey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he brings his lips up to the cup, taking a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face scrunches up, tongue sticking out. Coffee was disgusting! It was bitter, nothing even tasted even remotely good. He couldn’t imagine anybody enjoying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ewww!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging back the death juice, he could help but wish for something to take the bitterness off his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chuckle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello couldn’t help it. His body worked against him, physically reacting to the situation. A smile was printed against his lips, laughing at the reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the kid, this was more than a laugh. The smile across his lips had been missing for years had suddenly reappeared. It was the first time in years since he’s felt laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious, Micheal just glared at the cup of joe with a loathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo wasn’t one to stray from his schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However he found himself waking on his futon to the sound of chatter instead of his alarm. Groggily, he looks over at his clock, noting that it wasn’t six am. It was nine. He slept in three extra hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notes his eyes were puffy and dry. He’d bet his katana’s that they were probably red. Judging by how they stung, he was already wishing the day would just end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha ha ha!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo’s head tilts up, confusion written all over his face. The lair was usually quiet all throughout the day. For years all he’s ever heard was the silence of the sewer system they lived in. It threw him for a loop. To hear noise was not only slightly alarming but also it made his heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, the turtle pulls himself out of his bed, mindfully dressing himself. He gets ready, off put by the echoing chatter. His body felt nervous when he approached the living area. The voices had grown loud and clearer, enough for the turtle to make out words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And then Miss Bee said I was a good boy for helping her clean up! She put me on the gold star list!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Coming from the kitchen, he could make out a younger voice. He was thrown for a loop hearing the strange higher pitched voice. It took him a moment before the memories from the night before came rushing back. The boy they met! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had to be him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the question was who was he talking to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo makes his way towards the kitchen, pausing when he heard another voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now was that before or after you won the spelling bee?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo felt his eyes bulge out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donatello?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hearing him talk, let alone be anywhere out of his lab was bizarre. He found himself holding back a breath as he listened in. How long has it been since he’s heard that voice without being injured or on patrol? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo wasn’t sure what came over him. It was like a wave of emotion crashed into him, pulling him under its tide. He cursed his stupid eyes for being so watery. He’s able to pull himself together before walking into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he notices is the smell. Gosh, he must’ve been distracted pretty badly by the voices that he hadn’t noticed that the lair was emanating a buttery smell. It’s enough that it makes his mouth water. It isn’t until after the smell hit him does he see what’s going on in the kitchen. Donatello was covered in flour and what looked to be mush, standing beside the stove. Beside him, Micheal was sitting on the counter, equally covered in flour and foam. The kitchen looked just as bad as the two, random white powder spewed everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo couldn’t find words to put together, his mind running like a blank reel as he took in the scene. Unfortunately he’s all but unnoticed. Micheal seems to notice his presence, glancing over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo!” The boy exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello drops the spatula he was hold, splurging out coffee from his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for trying to be cool about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Leo greets awkwardly. Approaching the table. “Morning Don.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a rise of tension in the room. Where it was from Don or Leo, it was there. It was like somebody was on their tooth. Had they become that bad? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...morning.” Donatello shifts awkwardly in his space, unsure what to do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for the two, Micheal seemed to have the right idea to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Dee made breakfast!” The nickname used was enough to have Don double over. Micheal didn’t catch it but the flash of pain over the turtle’s face said a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell that went...well,” Leo states, sparing a glance to the ceiling which was dripping goop. How does that even happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup! We made pancakes and eggs!” Micheal exclaims, pointing to the stack of pancakes waiting on a plate. “But we had trouble with the eggs cause Dee put the stove on too hot and then there was fire! He had put it out but the fire extinguishers started going everywhere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-The eggs are kinda burnt…” Donnie whispers, his vocals tight. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to get back to work.” Then, Don left. He moved so fast that Leo didn’t have enough time to properly process the switch. Though he couldn’t blame his brother for it. Nicknames were a sore spot always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dee’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Dee okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo is dragged out from his head, glancing over to Micheal, who watched him with sad eyes. Sighing, the older mutant turns towards the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about Don. He’s just got stuff to do.” The lie felt dirty but well placed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal seemed hesitant to believe him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smart kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. However he seems to let it go after getting a look at Leo’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lying is bad.” That’s all the boy says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo just gives him a sad smile, eyes drifting away. Seemingly deep in thought for the moment. Sorrow flickers through the older mutants eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leo tells himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not here. Not now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna try a pancake?” Micheal interrupts, cutting through the moment. Unable to stand watching other people be sad, the offer was meant to help. A little pick me up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo lets himself sit, picking up a pancake and serving the two. He found himself reminiscing as he set the two plates down. Micheal takes a pick at his left, while Leo sits in his usual spot. Back when they did do dinners, he’d always find himself sitting in the same chair. Despite not having done that in a while, he’s still accustomed to that chair. Old habits die hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Itadakimasu</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Leo says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human watches the mutant intently, head tilting with wonder. He must’ve never seen or heard anything like that before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>I-Itakimas</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at Mispronunciation. It was adorable. Yes, even a grown mutant like himself found himself smiling at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Itadakimasu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s a polite way to thank who made the meal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey nods, slightly understanding. It was like what he’d seen other kids do before meals. Though usually they’d take much longer and would thank somebody in the sky. He didn’t really know much. He never had to do anything like that. Meals were always alone and made by himself. His parents were never around to teach him stuff like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-Itakimass</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get it someday,” Leo tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Mikey exclaims. He would hope one day he could say it just like the mutant. It was nice. Without any more manors to be said, they dig in. More specifically, Mikey does. He was starving. Though he waits for Leo to use some syrup, watching him eyefully drizzle a bit of syrup onto his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it’s his turn, he sinks his pancakes in the delicious syrup. He felt his mouth water as he finished off his pancakes with a careful drizzle like he saw Leo do. Just for an extra measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a fork and knife in hand, he digs in. Tearing off a piece of fluffy pancake, he stuffs it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. These are amazing,” Leo announces after trying a piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Mikey squeaks, bouncing in his seat. Leo likes his food! The only person he ever cooked for couldn’t talk and tell him if they liked it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind drifts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Icey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he wasn’t that hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Leo’s throat constricts. “It's the best thing I’ve had in awhile...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey could see the passing melancholy in the leader’s face. He could tell he was hurting deep down. It was like second nature to him. His instincts told him. The whole lair reeked of the dark sorrow, infecting everyone living there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do we do when we’re sad?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Miss Bee’s voice echoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We talk to somebody we trust.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The classroom voices follow, repeating the lesson they learned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, Mikey would go Icey for comfort when he was sad. They’d cuddle until the Calico had enough human contact. He couldn’t help but feel awful. Icey had protected him from the bad people. Then the car came-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey glances down sadly at his pancake. He didn’t know if Icey was okay. After all that, he lost her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Leo’s voice cuts in, clearing his voice. “I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn't have left you all alone in the lair. I hope you didn’t have a hard time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey doesn’t respond at first, distantly remembering what took place last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ever touch that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuttering, he pushes the memory away. Last night was pretty rough, he’ll admit it. Though he couldn’t blame Leo. He blamed himself. He shouldn’t have wandered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two finish breakfast. Mikey helped prepare a plate of Donnie since he hadn’t seen the guy actually eat. Leo helped him out with reaching the counter, preparing a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey follows his instincts again, following the path to the lab, carefully griping the plate. He didn’t want anything to drop so he tried to be careful. As he approached the lab, a loud huff caught his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up from the plate, red catches his eye. Walking in from the entrance, coming back from who knows where the red band turtle was. Raph. He looked slightly different considering he was bruised up. He seemed to be clutching his left arm as he walked towards the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey freezes up as he watches the turtle come closer. Part of him wanted to drop everything and run. He didn’t know if he was still mad at him. However at the same time, he watches with concern. He looked really bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Raph was about to go down the hall, Mikey finds the courage to ask, “A-Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of sharp emerald eyes met him. His eyes look him over, his rough appearance making him look tougher. Yet he wasn’t falling for it. He was in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds pass of just this glaring contest. Raph was going for the trophy of most intimidating expression. Yet he manages to look away, shoulders falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Raph mumbles, turning down the hall to disappear behind a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey just watches him go. Eyeing him as he felt the dark cloud follow the red turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Donatello wanted to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a universal sign that when his lab door was closed that he was to be left alone. For years he’s kept that door shut and nobody dared slide it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days would pass and here he’d sit, staring emptily at the workstation. Sometimes he’d find himself staying still without moving for hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fist clenched at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello could feel pain like a sharp knife sticking into his chest, burning him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicknames were always hard. However that one in particular. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dee</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To hear it said was like being run over by a speeding bullet train. All those years had turned that bright name into nothing but a sickening venom. After all this time, it still felt like it was just yesterday he lost everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie couldn’t bear to think of him. Not now. Not without falling to his knees in despair. What kind of brother couldn’t bring himself to think of his own blood? He was a failure. He brought nothing but disgrace to his brother’s image. If he could see him now, he would be disappointed by the closed door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gee Don, what happened? You were having so much fun?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t...I can't do it,” Donnie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of his brother sitting on one of the cots wasn’t shocking. In fact, it was normalized for the turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah can’t keep yourself locked in here forever. I’m pretty sure that isn’t healthy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here,” Donnie replies, his voice coming out shyly in a whisper. His brother wasn’t truly gone when he was here. His form on the bed brought him a sense of comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just a figment of your brain. I’m not real.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to his hallucinations to be more well thought out then him. Despite that, he finds himself reeling closer towards the placebo, like a safety net he wasn’t ready to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you been?” Donnie asks, shifting the conversation. Unfortunately, he was caught by the fictional image of his deceased brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t shift the conversation.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie opens his mouth to argue. Fight back when the sound of a familiar door sliding open catches him. A light spills into the room, temporarily blinding the genius. Shock reels the turtle back as eyes turn towards the cot, which now is empty. Before he could do anything, a head pops into the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael walks in, holding a plate of food. He seemed curious, looking around the dark lab. However that doesn’t stop him from coming in closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you food Dee!” Micheal says. “I saw you didn’t get anything so I bought it for you!” The boy offers the plate, setting it down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie stutters, head reeling. Not only has the kid opened his door, but he came in offering food. Nobody has done that since...since…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Micheal’s voice speaks up. “You looked really sad earlier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Donnie pries his eyes away, shutting his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Bee always tells us when we’re sad to talk about it. Or else we’ll only be more sad,” Micheal says, glancing down towards his feet. He doesn’t look up, shying away.  “And I don’t want you to be sad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie couldn’t explain it. He could feel a warmth flood him, like somebody had dunked him inside a hot tube. It wrapped his body, surrounding him like a blanket. He felt his other senses dull down and all he could feel was the insane buzzing through his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michelangelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment it felt like he was back in time, where his brother was right beside him. Unlike the cold image that haunted him, this felt like he could actually reach out and feel him. It was real. A temporary change from his brooding, he’s given a blissful moment where he doesn’t feel utterly alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Donatello reaches out, pulling that warm closer to his chest. Squeezing it, he holds in close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Micheal’s eyes just bulge out. He hadn’t expected to be swept up so quickly. Yet he didn’t mind. He found himself quickly returning the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!</p><p>I’m glad I actually remembered to post something. I almost went to bed without posting lol. </p><p>Anyways this chapter was interesting to write. Had a bit trouble towards the end to make it as releastic as TMNT can get. Just saying this now, I promise Raph gets better. Right now him and Micheal aren’t on the best of terms. Second off, Donnie is such an intriguing character to write because of his personality. It’s really interesting to dive into his mind.</p><p>Anyways hope you guys enjoyed! See yah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lucid Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An argument ends in disaster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mikey felt like he was at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of hours, he’s managed to make himself at home. After breakfast, he was told to take a shower. Being covered in pancake batter and flour wasn’t exactly hygienic. So after his quick shower he changed back into his old clothes. He took a moment to stare at his clothes noting that they had been through the ringer. Rain, a fight, and cooking disasters. So it wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Despite this, he wears it again with no option other than butt naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking out into the lair, he finds himself again alone. It was kinda eerie how silent it was. It’s almost unnatural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” A familiar voice suddenly exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey whips around, excitement bubbling through him. Lone behold, April walked through the entrance, dressed in a curious yellow jumper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April!” Mikey exclaims, jumping over to the older woman. He had never been so happy to see somebody in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mikey!” April greets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey couldn’t help but blush at the use of his nickname. It made him feel a hundred times better while being alone in the lair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April glances around him, noticing the empty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you by yourself?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup! I just got out of the shower. I made breakfast!” Mikey was prideful of his pancakes. He remembered Leo saying they were the best thing he had in awhile! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the doors to the dojo slide open. Out walls Leo and Raph, who must’ve heard the commotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey April,” Leo greets kindly. Raph mutters something similar to that. Despite the harsh tone, he seemed genuinely glad she was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't hey April me. So much for watching over him Huh?” April crosses her arms, glaring over the turtles like a mother would scolding her children. It was terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo cringes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Don,” Raph bangs on the lab doors, “Get your shell out here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed it April! Dee was helping me cook the eggs then a big fire started! It was bigger than my head! It was super cool!” Mikey claims, finding his excitement growing uncontainable as his feet jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On cue, the door to the labs open revealing a very sagged over Don. He looked exhausted as if he had been stuck staring at his computer screen blankly and crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yikes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get hurt did you?” April asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nu-Uh!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey shakes his head, a cunning grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear that. I’m sure Donnie made sure you didn’t.” April gives the boy a fond smile. She didn’t need her powers to know Donnie was looking up at her, completely gobble smacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Red, are you sure this will fit the guys? It seems a little small?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns as a man walks in, holding a tiny school backpack and what looked like fresh clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes met brown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of their faces light up with recognition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey recognizes the face instantly, no way could he forget! Meanwhile Casey was having a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>dej-vu</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking down at the little kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait? You know him?” April questions, lifting her brow suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Mister Casey saved me!” Mikey tells them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curious eyes look over to Casey who looked like he just had his mind blown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He saved you?” Don asks, confused as to what that could possibly include. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid was in the middle of the road while a high speed chase went down. He would’ve been roadkill if I hadn’t stepped in,” Casey explains, recalling the day vividly. He could’ve sworn the kid was just a normal everyday kid. However judging he was down here, he was probably wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My backpack!” Mikey exclaims, eyeing the school bag. “You found it!” The boy takes his bag, unzipping it. He pulls out his homework sheet. It was drenched. Shrugging, he keeps searching his bag pulling out an all too familiar stuffed animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mister Turtle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me dumpster dive for a school bag?!” Casey exclaims. “Do you know how dirty those things were!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you Mister Casey! You’re my hero!” Mikey clutched his safety turtle, holding it dear to his heart. The last bit of home was now back with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey’s face goes red with embarrassment. How couldn’t he? Clearing his throat, he tries to straighten out, look bigger than he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem kid. Comes with the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a parking cop?” Don points out, his tone a bit sour. The bitter tone made the other’s wary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had gotten into him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not listening, Mikey dug into his bag. The gift Miss Bee gave him was still there along with the Mighty Ninja’s! Everything was still in his bag! He couldn’t help but be excited by the sight of his Might Ninja’s comic, even if it was soaked. He could still make out his hard work which was all that counted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Dee! It’s the comic I made!” He exclaims, showcasing the soaked packet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re quite the artist,” Donnie says, only slightly cringing at the name. Much better than the first time at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you some new clothes. Figured since yours are a bit...dirty.” April hands the kid the new outfit. A pair of nice jeans with a shirt that had a flying pizza on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you buy that?” Leo asks, already wearing a worried expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Leo, I dug it out of Casey’s closet. Figured it would fit him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey takes the clothes cautiously. This felt all so nice. However a part of the boy couldn’t help but wonder why that was. All this kindness in the span of two days had his brain reeling. This was the second gift he got and it felt nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Miss April.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April just smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go change? I’ve got to talk to the turtles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey nodded, skipping off to change into the bathroom. He slips out of his old clothes, easily fitting into the newer ones. They were almost the perfect size. The pants were a bit long and the shirt was the same. Clearly these weren’t clothes for a short person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he feels a sense of joy full of him. He never had shirts with pictures on it. He only had the same orange colored shirt and jeans. To have this much color on him made him excited. However a sense of guilt hits him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have clothing. Your wardrobe is tailored to fit your size and shape. I recently just updated it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s voice bounced off his head, reminding him. Glancing down at the dirty orange shirt, the new one felt itchy. His clothes were always the same, so this change felt weird. Very weird. He couldn’t help but feel that guilt for even being happy for wearing these new clothes. His parents may not have ever been around but they did give him clothes. He couldn’t act like they never did anything. How could he betray them like this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I checked out the alley and surroundings. Nothing. No sign of the Krang</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey is brought out of his thoughts by the echoing voices. He forgot about the others for a moment. They had said they needed to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was Leo asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I told yah! Kid is lying straight out his teeth!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Raph exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You refuse to listen to anything the kid has to say,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April defends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey sinks. They didn’t believe him. He hadn’t lied. He was telling them the truth! He knew what he saw that day! Tears fight to escape, bubbling up to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Casey, you know the kid. Give us something?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look, I’ve been to the kids house once, it seemed normal to me. He didn’t give me any weird vibes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what he thought too before those strange men tried to take him away. He was just a normal kid until everything blew up in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are we still talking about this? It’s obvious the kid is delusional!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come one Leo! Use yer head! Do you honestly believe the Krang are back?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo doesn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That felt like a knife in the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>His name is Micheal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It was Donatello speaking now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don, you’re the smart one, the kid is obviously  lying!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey freezes behind the door. Time seemed to go slow, each second making him itch terribly as he awaits the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-Maybe he got some things wrong-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you admit it! He’s lying!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air is sucked out of lungs. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t twist my words!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie didn’t trust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dumb kid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. That’s what they think he is. Just a dumb kid who lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, that hurt more than losing his parents. It was rubbing salt and pouring vodka on the wound.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the final blow he needed to crumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care, he needs help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey isn’t sure why, but he finds himself opening the bathroom door. Walking out, his eyes threaten to explode into a fit of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying,” Mikey defends, eyes looking desperately over the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April softens up, clearly sorry she chose to spoke about this with him around. Yet that doesn’t fix the pain in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtle's eyes were on him, watching his wearily. Leo has pity while Donnie’s face had a hint of concern. Unlike his brothers, Raph showed the opposite. He huffs, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Mike, maybe you saw something wrong? Maybe you didn’t hear what you thought you heard?” Casey offers as an explanation. It was possible after all. With the kid being so young. The mind of a child was highly susceptible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one known as Krang 05 is not the one known as your father.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rings through his head. Like a bell chiming back and forth, growing only louder. What felt like home started to feel like a stage. He was in front of a crowd of dozens, all of them judging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They hate you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished none of this would’ve happened. No evil men. No running. Then he wouldn’t be here, on the verge of the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Mikey exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mike-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ April reaches out, trying to reach out to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey refuses, pushing her off and running. He didn’t care for the voice calling out after him. Or anything else. He just ran. His feet taking off from the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he just for once couldn’t he be more than that? Why couldn’t he just go home like other kids to their mommy and daddy? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t they love him?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip. Drip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears fell freely now. His bottom lip trembles as the faucet of tears unleash themselves. Sorrow wrecked havoc upon his body, shaking him up deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding himself coming back, he’s lost. The sewers ran for miles and he was stuck in between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he run?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey instantly regretted running. At the lair, he felt safe. He knew it was dumb but it was like a real home. Now he was alone in the dark cold sewers. He couldn’t help but think of the worse. Would he be stuck here forever? Would the bad men find him? Would he be alone for the rest of his life crying in the sewers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to think clearly of something to do, the boy crawled into a sewer tunnel, huddling closely as thick sobs wracked his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to go back. He wanted to see the others again. He wanted all of this to be over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head began to pound as he’s filled with a sense of deja-vu. These feelings he felt were sending a pounding in his ears. His legs grew shaky.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he saw was the ground coming towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was back in the dark place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold ground below him, abyss of nothing. He found himself standing, staring off into nothing. He glances down, his reflection peering down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step forward, he looks around, searching for anything. However he’s left still, surrounded by nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the third time this week!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey jumps at the loud voice, peering back. The world of dark is gone and replaced with a familiar scene. The lair. It was hardly recognizable if it weren’t for the familiar green turtles standing in the center. The place was so vibrant, radiating life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Donnie could’ve died if we didn’t step in!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dee? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey didn’t remember this. He recognized Leonardo’s voice but not him. He looked shorter and greener. He didn’t carry those heavy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey turns to look at who he’s yelling but is met with a blank space. Who was Leo so mad at? He couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy is knocked out of his thought when Leo speaks up again. Only this time, he was the center of his anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>When will you grow up?!</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey shrinks, feeling his whole body go rigid under the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he suddenly feel so small? Filled with a huddle of emotions that he couldn’t comprehend. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like he had disappointed Leo and his family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like everything was always his fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for you, Donnie would be awake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Mikey couldn’t take this. This emotion is boiling through him. He’s left with shaky knees, trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” A voice escapes his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo’s shoulder’s fall. He was disappointed. It was clear as day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what he did, he couldn’t wipe that look off his brother’s face. Unable to control himself, he runs. Hiding behind a door of a room he’s never seen. His back hits the door, sliding down the metal before he lands on the ground, sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Dee...I’m so sorry…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MICHEAL!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice echoes. It bounces off the sewer walls. Footsteps get closer, splashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, he wasn’t far from the lair. He must’ve imagined he ran further than he actually did since they found him so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Donatello who came across him, clearly searching for him. He doesn’t see him at first, eyes trailing around the sewer tunnels for any sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he looked down did he see where Micheal was. Unconscious, convulsing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A seizure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello runs over, falling onto his knees beside the kid. He felt his heart rate pick up as he shifted the boy on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight made the turtle run cold. The kid never told him that he had a history of seizures or anything like that. He was pretty sure he was healthy. He was up and talking. To see this sudden shift in health made his gut twist. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been on the ground. It isn’t until the body convulsing stops does he get a chance to breathe. Still unconscious, he’s forced to pick him up, carrying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get him to his lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DONNIE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello picks the boy, hoisting him into his arms. He walks out of the sewers tunnel, carefully joining his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he says is, “He’s unconscious. I-I’m not sure-.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They must’ve noticed his pale features and shaky palms. He looked like a wreck. He feels Leo’s pity burning into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Donnie...”  Leo sighs, placing a supportive hand on the turtle's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal is still, his lifeless body in his saviors arms. Lying limp and unconscious. He looked so peaceful almost. Like he was just taking a nap. It reminded him so much of the….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo felt a lump form in his throat. Nobody should ever be that still. Especially not a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How was I supposed to know he would get upset?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Casey’s voice echoes from the lair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You accused him of lying! Of course he’d be upset!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April’s angry voice follows. She was beyond pissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back into the lair was awkward. Donnie couldn’t help but tremble, clutching the kid in his arms. Gosh, since when does breathing become a chore? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!” April exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don found him in the sewer tunnels. He’s unconscious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April looks over Don, giving him a worried look. Nobody said anything when the turtle announced he would be taking the kid into his lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the lab, Donatello couldn’t hide the fact he was near having a panic attack. All that happened passed by so fast, it sent his brain into a panic loop. His mind was racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for the kid to wake. After looking over him he couldn’t find any sign or trauma towards the head. He was just asleep. He had to hook him to a monitor, watching him breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt cold so he ordered Leo to pull out the blankets. He knew his older brother was worried too so finding a way to keep him occupied to ensure he didn’t lose his mind was all he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid…wake up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When nothing happened, his hands shook. Looking at the kid look so lifeless was bringing back memories he wished he could forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pale, lifeless, dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the rising chest, he’d have assumed the kid was dead by how still he was. He’s seen death before and frankly wishes he’d never have to ever again. But this was pretty close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You did all you could</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie shook his head. Ignoring the burning baby blue eyes in the back of his head. He knew that he was there behind him. He was always there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let him see him being so...upset. He’s never let him see that side before, always trying to Shield him from it. Why would he stop now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve done more,” Donnie’s voice is low, trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You couldn’t have known he’d run. It was out of your control.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie teeth grit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he ran, he saw that look of utter heartbreak on the kids face. Like somebody crushed every sense of happiness he had he was facing the aftermath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw his brother in that moment. Running away. His heartbreak. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was supposed to protect him from it. Not cause it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but felt like he failed him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do this to yourself.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie wordlessly takes a seat beside the boy, looking over him with hot eyes. His hand clutches the small human’s hand, wrapping it tightly inside his three fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay Michelangelo...you’re gonna be just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie must’ve not noticed the use of his deceased brother’s name. Instead he just sits beside the slumbering form of the boy silently, holding on tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all, I’m sorry this is late. I actually rewrote a lot of stuff because I decided to take a different approach to this story and boy oh boy, I’m excited. I’m nearly done typing to last chapter so this is amazing. I can’t wait to see your reactions for future chapters as the story unravels. </p><p>Sincerely, the writer of this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Micheal finds a new room and Raph pays a visit to an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo felt guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Rationally, he did nothing wrong. He hadn’t known the kid would run off and get hurt. He hadn’t said anything. However that was the problem. He did little to defend the kid from the rough judgment of his brother. Watching the kid book it out of the lair was enough to make him wallow with pity. Not to mention when Donnie ran after him. For his usual introverted and lonely brother, seeing him act so quickly and instinctively told him that it was bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Look what you did!” Leo had shouted out of anger towards his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Raph stayed silent, avoiding the gaze of the others. Yet every other moment he’d find the gaze of his hotheaded brother slipping over to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you two!” April shouts.</p><p> </p><p>The argument escalated. It went on for about ten minutes before a familiar Purple Banded turtle came back. Nobody noticed until Leo shifted his entire attention to his brother and Micheal. The sound of silence was enough to tighten his throat. After they disappeared behind closed doors, everyone was on edge. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody knew what was with the kid except for what Don told him. Eventually April and Casey had to leave, biding everyone goodbye and leaving with a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>Raph had found himself punching his dummy mercilessly. All the anger and frustration he had he channeled into his fists. Each punch he imagined Purple Dragon’s faces at the other end. Landing another blow, the dummy goes flying, sagging onto the floor lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of picking it up, he finds himself heaving over the bag. All alone in the dojo, he could only feel his fuming emotions. </p><p> </p><p>He needs to see him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raph managed to slip passed Leo.</p><p> </p><p>Last thing he needed was his brother ragging on him again like earlier. He knew the path he was taking like the back of a palm. He found himself every night walking this path at night. </p><p> </p><p>As kids, they’d take this path to get to their favorite spot to hang out. It was a safe place to go whenever he was angry or needed a place to cool down. They discovered it one day after one day the youngest of the bunch had decided to wander off leaving the others to hunt him down. They ended up finding a secret place when nature had mostly taken over the place. Stray weeds and heck even grass! They’d never seen grass before in their life up until that day. Everyone voted to keep it a secret, making it a turtle secret. As years passed, their visits became less and less. Eventually the place was abandoned by everyone except the one who found it.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the sewer room, everything looked kept up. The grass was still at a reasonable height. Flowers bloomed, springing to life despite the lack of sun. He grabbed the watering tin left to the side, noting that there was still plenty of water. He makes sure to give the blooming plants the water they need to survive. When he was done, he turns towards what he came for.</p><p> </p><p>Right towards the end, a maple tree sprouts outward from the ground. It’s not fully grown but was getting there. He makes sure to give it the rest of the water. After that his fingers trail across the bark. </p><p> </p><p>Underneath the tree laid a plaque. </p><p> </p><p>Michelangelo Hamato. </p><p>Taiyō yori mo akaruku, tsukide sae ōi kakusu koto wa dekimasen.</p><p> </p><p>Rapheal found himself at peace with his brother’s grave. It was the only place he could be with him, feel his life and energy.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a bow, he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mike, I know I’m kinda late.” The words fall out his mouth, spilling out. “Some crazy stuff is going down at the lair.” </p><p> </p><p>Rapheal finds him sitting down on the usual same patch of soft grass. Sat right across him was his brother’s plaque. A breeze passes through the sewer system, hitting the turtle with a shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that human I told you about?” Silence. “He’s been nothing but trouble. I’m telling you Mike, he’s got everyone convinced he's some saint but I'm the only one who sees right through it!” Raph scoffs. He wouldn’t let himself be warped by the kid. He was nothing but trouble. Humans weren’t to be trusted. That was the first thing he learned. Even before he could talk, Master Splinter always enforced that idea into their head. With good reason too.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with Leo and Don. They seemed to forget all of Master Splinter’s rules the moment some kid cries wolf. It’s like they haven’t learned that mutants and humans don’t mix!” </p><p> </p><p>Raph could almost hear his brother's condescending voice telling him that he was being over dramatic. After all, he had April and Casey. They were human. Mostly. If you didn’t count April’s...backstory.</p><p> </p><p>“Is trying to protect them but they make it so difficult. Especially Leo. He always acts like I’m the problem!” Raph clutched his fists, digging his nails into his fleshy palm. His temper flared like an ugly scar. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like he just forgot about you! I mean, he doesn’t even say your name! Nobody says it!” It was like a curse. Anytime the name of his brother would come up, Leo would bail. Always leaving. Meanwhile Don would just stay silent. They treated his name like a disease. </p><p> </p><p>Sure they can’t forget but he can’t. </p><p> </p><p>“They don’t even visit anymore.” Raph shakes his head, boiling. He couldn’t remember the last time his brothers actually visited the gravesite. First it was Leo, then Don soon after. It was like they forgot all about him. </p><p> </p><p>Raph wouldn't let his brother disappear like that. He still visited, swearing that for as long as he lived he’d come. He didn’t want his brother to be all alone in these sewers. He was always scared of the dark and hated being alone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raph’s anger began to shift into a heavy guilt. Squeezing his eyelids shut, he tries to drive away any tears that threaten to spawn. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t. Not here. He’d never let his brother see him cry like some sort of weakling.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that they blame me for what happened. I can see it in their eyes. If I had just been a bit stronger, you’d be here with us.” Raph knew the last memory he’d have of his brother would be of him as a teen. He’d never get to see him enjoy his adult years, enjoy their life as careless as possible. He’d never grow old. Always being that teenager that could make a whole room light up.</p><p> </p><p>“God...it’s been so long Otōto. I-I can barely remember your voice. I promised you I’d never forget but it’s all fading.” Raph shook his head, his trembling form huddled over the gravesite. “I’m so scared I’m forgetting you. It’s like I’m losing you all over again.” </p><p> </p><p>The silence was deafening. Not even the sewers made a sound. It was all just so overwhelming. His panicked breath and rough form was making it difficult to stay strong. He was crumbling. </p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” Raph asks desperately. “You were the one who made us whole. Without you, there was nothing. I’m nothing.” Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“God dammit Mikey,” Raph snaps, shouting at the plaque before him. “Send me a sign! I’m running out of options here! D-Do something! Show me what I have to do! Tell me that you’re there!” His voice echoes. As usual the silence tainted him, making his heart drop. </p><p> </p><p>A breeze drifts in, driving Raph back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>Drip.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear falls, hitting a blade of grass. </p><p> </p><p>Raph shutters. A reminder that he was just speaking to thin air was the nail in the coffin. There wasn’t gonna be a magical sign to tell him that his brother was here, watching him. He was alone in the dark cold sewers, screaming into thin air. </p><p> </p><p>He needs fresh air.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikey felt like he was floating.</p><p> </p><p>Hot tears were dripping down his cheek. He felt them slide down, watching them drip onto the cold ground.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t understand anything. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing made a single lick of sense.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to leave. Escape this place of pain and torture. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not fret, little one.” Mikey looks up, his eyes falling upward. A woman stands in front of him, her figure sends a wave of warmth and radiance. She looked like an angel.  </p><p> </p><p>“It hurts,” He tells her, whimpering. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not meant to be this far,” She says to him, looking over his trembling form. Pityful. </p><p> </p><p>“What is happening to me?” He asks, his voice cracking with desperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Your walls are thinning. The barrier is weakening. It’s best you not do anything to rupture it.” </p><p> </p><p>The woman simply bends down, her warm umber eyes sending a wave of comfort down his spline. Her hand gently touched his cheek. The pain ceased to exist, his body bubbling.</p><p> </p><p>“All will be revealed in due time but for now, it’s time you return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>She simply smiles. </p><p> </p><p>The ground underneath him cracks, shattering underneath him. He falls into the abyss, staring at the woman as she fades from view.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikey wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him expected to still be in the sewer. Instead he finds himself in an odd spot. Standing in front of a door with his hand pointing out. He looks around, realizing he was back in the lair. </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, he must have been asleep a long time cause for the life of him he couldn’t quite remember what happened to him. He just remembers running then BAM! He was standing outside a strange door he’s never quite really seen. </p><p> </p><p>Stumbling back, he wonders how he got here. He doesn’t get much time to wonder though as his eyes trail up the door. </p><p> </p><p>Snores fill his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was sleeping? Geez, maybe he was right about being asleep for a long time. Stepping backwards, he shakes his head. He definitely was a bit spooked but he tried to ignore it. </p><p> </p><p>The room he was standing in front of grew enticing. Why did his body decide this spot to wake up in? The highly doubted he fell asleep standing up here. He would’ve remembered something like that. </p><p> </p><p>Infact,  he didn’t even remember what happened before this. All he could remember was up to the point he had breakfast. Then it goes blank. No matter how hard he scratched his head, no answers formed. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more his head began to ache. </p><p> </p><p>He shoved whatever curiosity pulled at him, backing away. He decided that he didn’t want to give himself a major headache. Instead his eyes drift down the hall, eyeing the individual rooms. There were exactly four of them, including his mystery room. </p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t hurt to look? After all, Miss Honey always told him to look for an adult when he needed help. Maybe Leo was in here! He’d know what’s going on! Or Donnie! He’s super smart! </p><p> </p><p>Before he could stop himself, a hand reached out, pulling the door open. </p><p> </p><p>The door creaks as he gently pulls on the handle. Natural Light from the outside spilled inside the room, giving him a sneak peak. </p><p> </p><p>A lonely room full of comfort items is revealed. Toys, comic books, and even underwear? Taking a good look, he eyes the room carefully. This place was a mess! The bed was made, clearly not having been in use for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>It’s clear this place hasn’t been touched or moved in ages. He was pretty sure he could see cobwebs forming in the corner next to the dust cat.</p><p> </p><p>Other than that, this was way different than anything else he’s seen in the lair. The room held a personality that lacked in the rest of the place. It reminded him of his own room. Full of color he tried to add. He was almost jealous in this room. His was never as nearly this cool. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding he felt intrusive, he finds his feet moving back towards the living room. As usual it’s empty and dark. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit timid, Mikey pulls towards a familiar lab door. He wasn’t sure why but he felt himself drawing closer to the spot. It gave him a sense of safety. Away from the splitting headache that was everywhere else. Wordlessly, he wanders in. The first thing he sees is Donnie. He’s passed out on a chair, leaned over with his head paced on the cot. </p><p> </p><p>Damn, Dee really needs to find better spots to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over, Micheal stands beside the slumbering figure. He looked peaceful. Not like the tired troubled turtle he knows. </p><p> </p><p>He considers leaving the turtle to his rest. He didn’t want to wake him up and have him go back to his sad self. </p><p> </p><p>However on the other hand, Mikey was kinda nervous. He had no clue what was going on. He had just woken up in a random spot. </p><p> </p><p>A small hand reaches out, tugging the sleeve of the sleeping turtle. </p><p> </p><p>The first time was a fail but the second tug had the mutant moving. His face scrunches up as he’s pulled out of dream land. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh…” Donnie’s eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing the turtle does is look at Mikey, his eyes squinting. Then it’s like alarms went off. His head whips around, eyeing the cot then the boy standing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake!”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey was thrown for a loop. Why was Donnie so...much. He went from being a sleepy turtle to being fast awake, looking over him.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt-” </p><p> </p><p>Mikey shakes his head. He felt perfectly fine. All of this seemed a bit of an over reaction. Wasn’t he just sleeping?</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your head?” Donnie grabs him, tight fingers clutching his arms, pinning them. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Mikey answers.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t hit it or anything when you left?” The question was odd. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He left? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brief clips flash in his head. He remembered crying. Being upset that nobody believed him. Then he remembers the sewers! He had run out of the lair into the sewers! It was coming back to him like a freight train tearing through the station.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember the rest after that. Just everything going blank. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No,” Mikey replies. He didn’t remember hitting anything. He just remembers running and falling. After that it was blank. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember anything?” Donnie asks. His expression worried as he looked over him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kinda...I remember the fight and running.” Mikey rubs his hands together, stimming nervously. The memory of crying had him cringing. Nobody had believed him. “Why didn’t you believe me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry kid. I should’ve believed in you. You did nothing wrong and clearly what happened was traumatic and real for you. Nobody had the right to question that,” Donnie rambles, his whole body trembling as he unloaded. Clearly he was still nervous about apologizing to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t lie like that. Lying is bad. I’m not bad,” Mikey tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. You’re a great kid!” Mikey simply nods, taking the answer. He was glad Donnie didn’t hate him. It made him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>“Does Leo hate me?” The question slips out. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Leo wouldn’t let you stay down here if he did.” That was a bit comforting. To know the leader didn’t not like him. “Neither does April, or Casey. Heck, even Raph doesn’t hate you. He just needs time to adjust.” </p><p> </p><p>A yawn escapes the lips of the child. His whole body was growing tired. Man, even after all that sleep, he found himself getting sleepy. Like he had just ran a marathon instead of actually sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you should get some rest…” </p><p> </p><p>Mikey nods. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can take another lab night,” Donnie says, picking the kid up. Thankfully he was tired enough that he just placed his head on his shoulder and went with it. “I’ve got somewhere better.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikey is led out the lab back towards the hall of rooms. Donnie moves past the first two and towards the left end. He stops in front of the door, opening it. </p><p> </p><p>It was Donnie’s room. The place looked hardly used with a bunch of random machines everywhere. The place looked so bland that it reminded him of his own home. He lets him down on his futon bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Night Dee,” Mikey yawns, laying down. </p><p> </p><p>Donnie lays down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Michael…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. House Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>April and Casey investigate Micheal’s home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is the house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat in the old beat down car parked in a nice neighborhood, April and Casey eyes one particular house. A nice one story home that looked like it cost more than anything the two could afford. Though it looked so good that it was hard to believe anybody lived there. It was absolutely spotless. Not a toy or weed on their lawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I dropped the kid off here,” Casey responds, giving a solid nod. It hadn’t been too long ago so the house address was still fresh on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly April grabs her coat from the back and a hat. Tossing it on, she tries her best to make the cheap disguise work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Casey asks. His question goes unanswered though as his girlfriend already had stepped out of the car and was moving towards the home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>April!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Casey unbuckles, shuttling the car off before he’s chasing after the redhead. After all, he couldn’t just let her go in without him. They reunite at the doorsteps with April at the top, giving the door a small knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, the pair wait patiently. However a minute passes and there isn’t even a sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they're out?” Casey offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driveway was empty. The likelihood of anybody being home was smaller than the top of  April’s pinky finger nail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough for the red head to decide that this wasn’t going to end that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice try</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Extending her hand out she focuses on only the door itself. Imagining herself at the otherside, clicking the lock and twisting the knob open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaks open, granting the couple access into the dark home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?!” Casey whispers, watching the redhead take out her phone and using the flashlight. Holding it out, she examines the living room first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for clues,” April replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just broke into some person’s home!” Casey tells her, walking in after her. He thought his job as a police officer would at least make April think twice. However that proved to be false. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I can’t let you do this alone,” Casey snorts. Though the offer was tempting. Save himself by hiding like a coward. Sadly, he was no coward. Which is why he’s pulling out his phone, aiding his girlfriend in trespassing and unlawful entry of a person’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nothing changed’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Casey mutters in his head. If only his younger self could see him now. He’d probably rag on about how much a a chicken he was and how his balls turned into deflated balloons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the house outside was bare, then the inside was plain naked. No photos. No decorations. Just plain tan walls with a single couch and coffee table, which also had no signs of ever being used. It was like the house was being occupied let alone having shown signs of a kid living here. Walking further, they reach the kitchen. Such a well kitchen with marble counters and dazzling fridge. However taking a peek inside, April finds it completely devoid of food. What was with that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, this place is the new definition of creepy,” Casey mutters beside the redhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of parents don’t keep their fridge packed if they have a kid?” April mumbles, eyeing the void of emptiness, trying to figure it out. She was giving these people the benefit of the doubt but this set up made it difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I can see why the kid didn’t want to come back. This place sucks.” They move from the tidy kitchen, moving into the hall. There’s three doors. All of them shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creepy much? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this,” Casey says, eyeing the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on…” Opening the first door, they’re greeted with an empty bathroom. Literally. Nothing but cobwebs lived in there. Thought they’ll admit, it was a step up from the living room with a towel, yes singular, and a bathmat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move on, making sure to shut the door behind them. The next room was the same. Not even a bed. It was empty with only a drawer at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of people don’t have a bed?!” Casey gawks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those who don’t sleep,” April replies lowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking inside, the two approach the drawer, prying it open. Nothing but suits and dresses. That wasn’t too bad if it weren’t for the fact they were all identical copies of the clothing, nearly folded in squares. Not even a single inch of this drawer was disorganized. Everything down to the top was placed in a certain way. Kinda if a robot decided to sort through laundry and ended up redoing the entire thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I just got the chills,” Casey replies numbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” April replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just check the last room and get the heck out of here,” Casey tells her, pulling away from the drawer. He wanted to just get this whole thing over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April backs away from the drawer, refusing to spend another moment here. They move on, standing beside each other tensely. The next room was a change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the bare walls around it, this was the only place that looked semi normal. Children's drawings were posted all around the wall. With a bed in the center made neatly. This must’ve been Micheal’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. It’s like I just stepped into another house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April examines the drawings on the wall, recognising the familiar line art. Most of the drawings depicted a cat creature and a person who she could only assume was Micheal himself judging by the distinct brown hair. Her gaze follows the hanging photos until she finds something interesting. A drawing. This one depicted something different. A silent gasp passes her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the photo, there was four green men wearing colored bandanas that perfectly aligned with the image of the turtles. Blue, Red, Purple, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taking the photo into her hand, she eyes it closer. Not to mention that the blue one had what looked like two katanas braced in each hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Mighty Ninja’s!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Written in red marker with childish letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lionel, Radha, Dontae, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turbo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay that last one was a bit odd however everything else was jarring. There was no way for this kid to know the turtles yet he seemed to know of them. This couldn’t be a coincidence and if it was, it would be a very big coincidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Red, you might wanna see this…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over, Casey had his head dipped into a drawer, staring at whatever was inside. Walking over, she pockets the drawing, taking a peek inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” April asks before she gets a look inside for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drawer was similar to the one in the other room. Except it was only orange shirts, all folded up. The kid didn’t have any other colored shirts or tees. It was like staring as a store catalogue instead of an actual kids closet. Where was the unique fashion sense kids had? Where was the color? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, this is really freaking me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head snap over. The door to Michael’s room had just slammed shut on its own. Running over, April pulled on the knob. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>locked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What kind of bedroom door is locked from the outside?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit! It’s locked!” April says, pulling back. Casey swears, running through possible scenarios. Either they were in major danger or huge trouble. No inbetween.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get it open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April quickly raises her hand, focusing on the task at hand. Her ears pound, blood pumping. She found herself unable, a sharp pain hitting her as the reality began to set in. They were trapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April!” Casey grabs his girlfriend, holding her up on her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t! Something is blocking me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once April is set on her feet, Casey finds himself wishing he’d hadn’t not brought some sort of weapon. He considers knocking down the door but the possibility of the people who lived here coming back and finding them stopped them. If he kicked down the door and the people who live here are innocent people then he would only make matters worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when the sound of the door opening made his whole body jump start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The window!” Casey exclaims quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing over, he grabs a blanket from the bed. Placing it right on the window before his elbow collided with the glass. The window shatters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps coming towards them made Casey rush his girlfriend towards the window. Get her out first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal. I’m glad you’ve decided to return at last.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A voice echoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April lands on a soft patch of grass, moving aside for her boyfriend to get out. She gestured for him to hurry, noting the louder steps. They were in the hall coming towards the room. Casey tried to slip out, gripping the window still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slice!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey curses as blood drips his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately you have upset some very important beings. They weren’t happy when they heard of what you did.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April’s eyes widened as Casey forced himself through, ignoring the blood and wound. He couldn’t do anything else now unless he wanted to meet whoever was on the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry though. Soon, everything will fall into place.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey falls onto the ground, back slamming onto the grass. April grabs him, holding him up. They had to run. The couple edge the wall, running through the small gap between houses. They make it towards the front but stop. White vans surround the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were trapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging their odds, they knew that none of them were prepared for a fight. Outnumbered, they needed to find another way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyeing the fence, they consider jumping into another backyard, risking a trespassing charge. Though the thought of escaping was all they could afford to worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April must’ve read his mind because the next thing they knew, Casey was giving her a boast. She grabs onto the top of the fence, tossing her weight over before offering a hand below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling Casey up enough for him to handle the rest was easy. However the moment he joins her at the top their luck runs out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BARK BARK!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April could feel the blood drain from her face. Underneath them was a dog. A German Shepard. It was looking up at them, snapping its jaw at the people who were climbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down boy!” Casey tries to level the dog, anything to make it stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Case!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late. Her warning was useless as two figures round the corner, aiming guns at them. They fire, unleashing their wrath onto the two strays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey manages to duck, avoiding a bullet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April feels her lungs run out of air. Those weren’t normal bullets. Flashes of purple shoot pass her head, making her gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jump!” Casey yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April doesn’t argue. She lets her body fall into the backyard. The first thing she does when she hits the ground is to look for a way out. It wouldn’t be long before they rounded the neighborhood so they had to work fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bark bark!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April was about to scream but a helpful hand wraps around her mouth. The dog they saw was inches from her face, baring its teeth and barking. However she then notices the collar wrapped around its neck with a chain bolted to a metal pole. It couldn’t get her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey helps pull her help, running for the gate. Hands tremble as they push open the gate, unlocking it. They stumble out of the yard, making it to the front. They’re heaving, happy to see the empty neighborhood. Though they weren’t out of the woods yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running, April and Casey make it to a dollar store, both finally stopping by a payphone. April checks her pockets, cursing. She forgot her wallet in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two alright?” A man stands by the gas shop, eyeing them warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Do you have change? I need to make a call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph had to blow off steam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The run topside was filled with beating purple dragons and punching bad guys. Though not the most healthy outlet, it sure did feel like it was. He found himself taking down one last group of purple dragons, by now his anger subsiding enough to clear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on down, he’s left with two more. Both of them looked fairly thin and kinda wimpy. So it couldn’t possibly be much of a challenge to take them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How wrong would he be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the turtle failed to realize is that there were more Purple Dragons. They just had yet to show up yet. When a van pulls up holding at least a dozen more, he’s left with the fleeting thought that he may have underestimated the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph holds his own, tossing one of the remain two he had been fighting into each other, causing them to fall down. Then he’s left having to dodge the attack of five different men that attacked. All of them trying to take down the single turtle had proven to be tougher than expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the five, two were kicked into the wall, temporarily making the attackers into a group of three. Diving a fist, he jumps back, kneeing his attacker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had gone so well up to that point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately one of the original two men had managed to get up, grabbing a bat, and cracked him in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His world goes fuzzy for a moment. All he could make out was random voices yelling at him as he fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A steering pain shoots through his shoulder, causing his whole body go ridged. He felt hot liquid gush down his arm, falling limp at his side. Falling to the ground, he felt so many kicks and hits that he lost track. It felt like an eternity before the sound of sirens echoed in the background, filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve gotta go!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels himself get lifted off the ground before being tossed away into a bin. The last thing he sees before the bin’s door closes is the face of his enemy smirking down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps trail away from him, leaving his body in the dumpster. Left with nothing else to do, he crawls. Laying his shell onto the wall, his head spun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this being so short but I promise the next chapter will make up for it lol. Things are finally taking off plot wise and I’m so happy reading all your comments and theories. I love it. Honestly writing this has became my best free time thing ever. I’ve got so many ideas for this fic and possible future ones. However so far, I’m just writing this one. I hope y’all enjoyed this one and be prepared for the next. It’s only gonna get crazier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Damaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is damaged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>April knew calling the police was risky. However it was the only way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey had remained silent as he walked past the caution tape. Both of them kept their head down, trying to get to their car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People stand outside their house, gasping, watching as their litte neighborhood was turned into a circus. It was morning and neither of the two got a wink of sleep. They had waited a bit after calling the police to ensure that nobody was waiting for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this...I think a family lives there.” A neighbor could be heard telling the police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what the boy looks like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey felt April’s worry beside her. Though he doesn’t choose to mention it as they’re so close to their car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me! Sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey knew that voice all too well. Cursing under his breath he tries to ignore it. Maybe if he was quiet enough they’d just leave him alone. It proved to be fruitless though as the second time the voice came it called him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casey, is that you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” Casey pretends to act surprised to see his superior standing before him. She looked over him, obviously shocked to see him in such a state. Dressed like a hoodlum as she’d kindly put it. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a crime scene. Now tell me, what are you doing here?” The Captain asks, eyeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Visiting a friend,” The lie slips out like butter. He used it so much in his youth that it just became like second nature to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At six in the morning?” The Captain didn’t believe him. It was clear as day that his presence was odd. Odd enough that it was suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleepover. Yah know, the usual,” Casey says. Maybe that would’ve worked when he was sixteen. However as a full adult it just made him even more questionable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleepover? Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hand, you’re bleeding!” The Captain points out, eyeing his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I drop a cup…” Casey hides his hand, giving his best innocent smile. That was only met with questioning eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, she’s suspicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking me back or not?” April suddenly is by his side. “Or are you gonna want another hour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey could keep his face from turning red. He’s never wanted to die more than in that moment. Even the Captain seemed shocked, as if she was the one caught with her pants down. She glances at April then Casey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, I won’t keep you here any longer. I’ll let you and your friend continue on,” The Captain states, clearing her throat. With an awkward shift, she walks away, clearly speeding to get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you weren’t a terrible liar I would’ve stayed quiet!” April whispers harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s my boss! I’ve been trying to get her respect for so long and now she thinks I’m a-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get in the car!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey wasn’t sure why he was worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat by the lair entrance on the stairs, he stares out. Time ticks. He barely left his spot, waiting for something. Not like he knew what he was waiting for. He could feel the heightened tension in the lair rising. After his little runaway stunt, he found himself under the guarded eye of Donatello or Leonardo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food they gave him was uneaten, tossed beside him. Toast with Jam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yum</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though he found himself not very hungry. He had to stay on guard.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...Michael…” It was Leo who came up to him. He knew the two brothers were debating who should come talk to him. They weren’t exactly quiet in the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He trusts you more Don!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t want to talk to me! He blew me off!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, not very subtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it, Micheal hadn’t meant to blow the purple turtle off. So much that he found himself feeling guilty. Donnie had been nothing but nice to him and he shouldn’t have ignored him when he tried to talk to him to go with him into his lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got Donnie in the lab having a heart attack. He’s worried about you. What’s with the moping around?” Leonardo asks him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to hand it to blue to get straight to the point. No asking him about how he slept or how he was. Still, Mikey felt an ounce of annoyance flare at the blue turtle. How could he seem so calm when he felt like tearing his hair out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you? Are you feeling sick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey shakes his head. He felt physically well. He wasn’t sick. In fact, if this heavy bag of worry wasn’t weighing him down he’d felt like he could run a mile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...a nightmare?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Raph?” The question cuts through, slipping out of him. He wasn’t even thinking of asking that, it just came out. He was pretty sure the rougher turtle hated him so asking for him seemed dumb. Wouldn’t he be happy with him gone for a bit? Safer even?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly that was not the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph?” The mention of the younger sibling drew his attention temporarily, eyeing the walkway of rooms. Thinking now, he hadn’t seen the hotheaded brother this morning. Usually he’d see him going into the kitchen to eat or beating his dummy senseless. However he hadn’t seen that today. In fact, he didn’t see him at all last night after he had shouted at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A terrible twist in his gut made his mouth dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Micheal shoots up, standing on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if summoned by mear thought, a familiar red bandanna wearing turtle comes limping in. With other battle wounds to make a medic cringe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph!” Leo moves to his brother's side. He notes the knife sticking out of his shell, just standing there without much pain. Though the sign made his stomach churn. Some did this to his brother and he wasn’t there to help them. Patrol had been postponed due to Micheal’s stay. He should’ve known that Raph wouldn’t have given up patrol so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DON!” Leo shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’mma fine…” Raph mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save your strength </span>
  <em>
    <span>Otōto,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leo tells him, helping the fellow turtle make it to Don’s lab. The door opens and there’s more yelling. Mostly from Donatello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you trying to get yourself killed?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Don shouts within the confines of the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey could only stare at the closed door, wondering if the last time he would see the red turtle was his weak body bringing himself home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t feel this way. The turtle had done nothing but hate him and call him a liar. He had done nothing to gain any ounce of sympathy from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he still got that sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey felt worried for the older mutant. Part of him worried that this would be the end. After all, he just got to find out he was real, a mirror of Radha from his comics. Except this guy really hated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away, he stares at tv. It was off so he was just staring at a dark screen. With his heart with the turtles, his head was gone. He didn’t know what to do. Part of him felt guilt. Raph was mad at him. He couldn’t help but wonder if he hadn’t come that the turtle wouldn’t have gone and gotten hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought made him want to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curling his back, he tucks his legs close to his chest, huddling together. He wished he could tuck himself in somewhere, hide himself from the big outside world. Like when turtles tuck into their shells, except he was human. He just had to curl up and hide himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the lab door opens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey glances over, catching a glimpse of who. Donatello. He was clearly catching some air, his face red, palms shaking. He looked angry but the overwhelming amount of concern seemed to put a number on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like an instant effect. Donnie’s ridged shoulders drop, his expression softening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Raph gonna be okay?” Mikey finds himself asking afraid of the answer. Though he had to know. The turtle looked pretty bad when he saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph is gonna be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey nods, gaze trailing away. How could he look at Donnie when he was the reason his family was hurt? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However Donnie wasn’t gonna go down that easily. He knew the look the kid wore far too well. He’s seen it on his eldest brother far too many times to his dislike. Walking over, he takes a seat beside the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t do that. None of this is your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey doesn’t meet his gaze. Instead he’s silent, letting his guilt simmer inside him wondering how the purple turtle could even look at him? Wouldn’t he be upset that the reason his brother was hurt was sitting right beside him unharmed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shut me out. I’m serious. Raph has his own problems-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All because of me!” Mikey blurts out. He didn’t even realize what he was staying before it was too late. Like a force pulled the words out of his mouth. “If I never came he wouldn’t have gotten mad and got hurt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey buries his head into his legs, trembling. This is why his parents never loved him. He was nothing but trouble. Everywhere he goes, it follows him. Like a shadow, making sure he wouldn’t ever have a normal life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand touches his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Micheal, look at me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey tenses. Was this it? Was Donnie finally mad at him? Had he gone too far? His head felt like a bolder, weighing him down. He couldn’t muster enough strength to raise his head and look up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie shuffles, hands gently laying upon his forearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look at me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal wasn’t sure where the strength came from. Maybe it was coming from Don’s soft luring tone. It was gentle and full of compassion. His baby blue meets the dark umber eyes in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph is a strong ninja. He’s trained for years. He can take care of himself,” Donnie tells him, “But you’re just a kid. You can’t protect yourself like he can. You needed help. I’m glad you came to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey wants to look away, hide himself in shame. He felt like a burden, unable to do anything right. Though before he could, a gentle finger guides his head back, forcing him to look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it feels like Raph hates you but he doesn’t. He’s struggling with a lot of things. Eventually he’ll warm up to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? He doesn’t trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you start by helping him out?” Mikey perks up, eyes full of determination at the thought of doing a task to help. He wanted to fix things and this sounded like a nice way to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey never felt more determined than he did while toasting bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Make Raph a meal and then he’ll like him! He waited for the pieces of bread to pop out eagerly, grabbing them and setting them on the plate. He made sure to scoop out some mayo, greasing the bread with caution. He wasn’t a big fan of the stuff that was mayo but Donnie told him that his redhead brother loved it. Who was he to deny him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was the ham. He made sure to add the normal ham and then add some turkey. He would’ve added bacon but Donnie would freak if he used the stove again. Spending most of his life making meals for himself that he knew were cool ways to make boring stuff interesting. So he added lettuce, tomatoes, and his final touch, a hint of vinegar. He’s never </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span> eaten a sandwich like this but cooking was all about experiments! Hoping down from the chair he borrowed, he clutches the sandwich plate as if his heart depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey walks out the kitchen, minding his steps. He had a mission to get this sandwich to Raph. He wasn’t gonna let something this important be wrecked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking the familiar route to the lab, he searches for any sign of the others. He had kinda hoped one of them would be here to help him. However when none of them showed up, Mikey was forced to open the door himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peaking in, the lab was empty. A wonder of where everyone gone passed but is quickly tossed aside when a slumbering figure catches his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph looked better. Most of the cuts on his body were wrapped and the nasty bruises already looked well on their way to healing. However what caught his attention was the wrapping around the turtle's calf. His leg was levitated a bit making it easy to see. It sounded like he was sleeping so this made this extremely terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey didn’t want to wake the turtle. He was already on his none friendly list. He didn’t want to raise his name to the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over, he gently sets the tray down beside the cot. He makes sure that it’s in easy sight. Right beside his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey jumps at the sound of a the rough groan that escaped the slumbering figure. The body begins to shift, coming back to his senses. So much for a quick in and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was scared. He didn’t want to upset the turtle with his presence. He knew that his distrust ran deep and that seeing him could make things worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes strain to open, revealing a very dazed like emeralds to look around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey is caught with the breath in his throat. His body turns to ice, turning ridged and sharp. He could only watch with fear as the emerald eyes met him. It was like lightning struck, the daze turned into horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikey...you’re here…,” Raph slurs a bit, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The use of his nickname felt strange. Like this turtle was saying it, calling for him, but wasn’t at the same time. It sent a strange sense of deja-vu down his spine. That seemed to be a recurring theme with these guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did this feel so weird?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because the guy who hates him is suddenly looking at him with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came back…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Came back?</span></em> <em><span>He hadn’t left. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey wasn’t sure what to do. He found himself stumped in his spot, mouth trailed open. What was he supposed to say to that? Why was Raph so upset?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mike...I should’ve been a better brother-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph!” Mikey jumps at Leo’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect timing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leo comes in holding some towels, glancing between the two before ailing to his brother’s side. Looking over him, Raph didn’t look too hot at the moment. His eyes were dilated, having trouble focusing on his older brother. Thankfully, Donatello came inside after hearing his brother shout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph! You’re awake-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo, Mikey...he’s back...I can see him,” Raph smiles. It felt so cold yet genuine. Full of love but the wrong kind. “He heard me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leonardo is frozen, his green skin turning into pale lime green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s hallucinating. The pain meds-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shudda up Don. Here’s here! He came home!” Raph never sounded so helpless. It was eerie Mikey couldn’t believe his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right there! He’s home-“ A hand points out, landing straight onto the only human in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Mikey had no clue what was happening. What was with the sudden shifts? Why was Raph upset about him? Why did Donnie and Leo act like they saw a ghost lurking the lair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph, calm down. You’ll only hurt yourself-“ Donnie tried pushing through, passing the pain off however again he’s pushed towards the deep end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph please…” Leo was begging. Begging for his brother to stop whatever medicated rant he was on about. Pain flashed across his face, cutting him deeper than the knife could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Raph acting like that?” Mikey asks. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was scaring him. All of this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mike...it’s me. Raph. I promise I’ll protect you</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ Raph begins to try to get up, ignoring every medical device strapped to him and injuries. It’s a mess. Leo tried to hold him down as Don took out a syringe, sticking the turtle in the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...I gotta protect him...Michelangelo!” Raph struggles, able to toss Leo back a bit, knocking over the table. A plate shatters as the meal set out by him goes to waste on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mindless babbles echo, eventually becoming one word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mikey’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Raph called out his name on repeat until he succumbed to his tired eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did Raph do that?” Mikey asks, feeling his palms grow sweaty. The look on Leo’s face left him wanting to vomit. Meanwhile Donnie was hunched over the table, shoulders shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re hiding something from him. It wasn’t like he was a genius or anything instead he read the room. Everyone but him shared this same mournful look. They knew something and they weren’t telling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey wanted to scream, heck even cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was going wrong. He was supposed to make things better, not worse. Raph saw him and freaked out. Now everyone was sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was Raph talking to?” Despite that being him, he realized that Raph was talking to somebody different in his mind. An entire other entity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo seemed completely overtaken with sorrow, unable to even look at him. His shoulders were risen and his head hung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hits him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mighty Ninja’s.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He originally wrote four characters. Lionel, Radha, Dontae, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At first he thought it was strange his comic could be real and that one of the characters seemed to disappear. He ignored it initially but found himself unable to do that this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's supposed to be four...there’s always been four,” Mikey says aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo goes rigid. His eyes squeezing shut as he fought off any stray tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t crumble. Not here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was Michelangelo?” When he doesn't get an answer, he pries further despite the darkening tone in the room. “What happened to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the silence as thick as a slab of meat, tension rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was deep. Like a snarl. It was foreign to him. To his dismay, it came from the least expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donatello</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Leo speaks up, himself even shocked that the turtle would speak like that to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>GET OUT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie yells towards Leo and Micheal, his expression unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terrified, Mikey scrambles out. His legs taking him farther than he could imagine. This time, he didn’t stop. He kept running, heartbeat trailing faster than he could keep up with. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so sorry. I felt so bad writing this chapter. The chapters coming after this has made me so emotional. Anyways I hope this isn’t horrible. I know I’m kinda late too but I’ve been busy. Anyways thank y’all for reading this and leaving kudos. I hope you all the best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Why’d You Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Micheal’s escape and Donnie’s coping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:</p><p>IF SENSITIVE TO ANY CONTENT BEWARE READING. TALK ABOUT DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER, HEAVY GRIEF, AND KIDNAPPING.</p><p>PROCEED WITH CAUTION.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>April was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal had been right. The Krang were back. She couldn’t deny the blaster bullets that flew past her head or the similar body frames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sickening voice that called out for the human boy made her shiver. They had set a trap if the boy had returned home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to warn the guys...they have to get ready,” Casey’s voice breaks the silence as he drives the car mindlessly. They passed the turn that’d take them home. Now they were just driving around with no intent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They want Micheal. They wouldn’t have gone through so much trouble if they didn’t,” April replies, shaking her head. Their intentions with the boy couldn’t have been anything but good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. If the Krang is really back then why are they going after some kid? Why not you or the guys? Yah know, the ones who actually defeated them?” Casey wonders aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re planning something and I think Micheal plays into it somehow. They need him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the kid is with us which means he’s safe for now. We just gotta let the guys know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey was not safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Escaping the sewers was like a maze. The place was bigger than his brain could imagine. He found himself running through tunnels aimlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another left turn and he found himself walking down a tunnel with no end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>GET OUT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie was mad at him. He probably hated him. He never saw the older turtle lose himself like that. He had always been the calm and collected one. His sudden shift frightened him. He found himself utterly alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Growl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hungry. He hadn’t had lunch before and now he was cold, starving, and dry eyed. Twisting down another tunnel he finds himself pausing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two tunnels. Both looked practically identical. Either way would end with him more lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whish!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breeze coming from the right hits Mikey in the face. He cringes away, nose scrunching. The sewers weren’t the nicest smelling place. Yet the fresh breeze that hit him was different. It didn’t carry the same foul Odor. This was different. It was fresher. Like he was outside and the fresh smell of flowers and trees flew past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity was like a cat. It follows anything, focusing on the unknown. There was no way he’d be able to go down another tunnel with this pull of attention. It’s like a string, dragging across the floor, and his body is being lured by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey wasn’t sure how long he had been following it but soon he found himself hearing the sound of city life. Cars and footsteps! Glancing upwards, he’s off put. He finds himself at a dead end with a ladder placed on the wall leading to a grate! This would be his way out!  Crawling up the ladder step after step he pauses at the top. A single hand struggled to lift the grate. His tiny arms weren’t strong enough to push it out. Forced to unclutch his secondhand from the railing, he’s left balancing himself as he uses two hands. It was hard trying to push up a heavy metal grate while balancing on a ladder step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He manages it to get it slightly up, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. Unfortunately for him, his foot loosens causing him to fall back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landing on the floor his progress vanished as he landed roughly on the ground below. Instinctively he finds himself tearing up. The fall itself didn’t hurt but finding himself on the ground hopelessly was enough to make him want to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey pulls his body up from the ground. Part of him was wet now, soaked with sewer water. Glancing back up at the sewer grate he finds himself focused on it, glaring at it. He wasn’t one to give up so easily. Not this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing up once again, he steady himself on the top. Hands pressed against the grate he tries lifting again. His expression was full of determination as he lifted the metal slate. He gets it open again, catching a glimpse of an alleyway. He was so close. Just a bit more-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filled with the strength of a warrior the grate is suddenly blown away, tossed aside like a rag. He pulled himself to the top, his head pounding with his ears ringing. He felt so tired all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey lifts himself up, legs shaking. Woah, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taking a few steps forward, he steps on a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Have you seen me?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Printed in bold. A flyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paper looked new. Despite it being in a dirt alleyway. Yet a single thought runs through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somebody was searching for him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe his parents? Had they missed him? Maybe they were looking for him. Perhaps they were hurt by the bad people and miss him! A sense of hope fills him. Moving towards the city life, he pauses suddenly. His foot stops as something tingles in the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing back at the grate. After everything that happened, he found himself at a standstill. He thinks of them. The people who found him and gave him a sense of safety. Leaving made his mouth sour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad you’re here…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey clenched his fists, glancing between the sewer grate and the outside world. They had done so much for him and leaving was like ripping off a bandaid. It wasn’t a shock he gotten attached to the sewers and the turtles below. April, Casey, Leo, Donnie, and even Raph. He always felt safe with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was selfish of him wanting to go back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t want him. He only caused trouble. Raph had gotten hurt, Donnie hated him, Leo was upset-all because of him. He was the problem that made them so sad. He could see it in their eyes. They hurt everytime they see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even say goodbye</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey took a few steps towards the grate, pausing. His shoulders fall. Though he doesn’t feel any sense of joy, he forces himself away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caused too much trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtles didn’t deserve this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal’s feet pater, leaving behind his way back. For now, he had to turn himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April made it into the sewers with Casey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t spoken much since the drive. The walk was deadly silence as both focused on getting to the lair. When the entrance came into sight they picked up the pace, barging in without much saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she entered the lair, she felt her guts twist. The lair was quiet, not a single voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo! Donnie! Raph!” Casey calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Micheal?!” April shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the lair opens and out walks Leo. His expression wide and tired. The moment his eyes fall on his friends, he’s left without a voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo! Thank god! You won’t believe what happened!” Casey exclaims, relived to see the turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Micheal?” April asks, looking around the lair for any sight of the kid. She needed to see him to make sure he was okay. It was silly but her fear was far too strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Leo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Krang! The kid was right! We broke into his old house and they trapped us!” Casey explains, his eyes bug wide as he recalls the events. “They’re after him Leo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen Micheal since…” Leo’s eyes shift as puzzle pieces begin to pull together. That’s all it took for April to use her head, searching for the boy with her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not here! I don’t sense him in here or the sewers-“ April lets out a frustrated groan. She couldn’t find the kids' presence anywhere. He was just gone! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just let him leave the lair?!” Casey exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph was injured! Donnie got overwhelmed and I had to care for him! I had no idea he left the lair!” Leo felt responsible. He shouldn’t have let the kid run off without going after him. Tensions were high and he made a choice. Now that choice was biting him in the ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to find him before the Krang do,” April tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Don. We’ll meet you back here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal walked the busy streets, his feet blistering in his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His walk was aimless, unsure of where exactly to go. He didn’t recognize the streets, finding them to all look the same underneath the blazing sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his hands he clutched a flyer. His missing poster. The one he found earlier. Clinging to it as he stumbled around. Hungry, exhausted, and thirsty. At some point he sat down near a park, butt plopping onto a bench. He was lost in the city with no real plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything he touched is cursed. All he does is bring is pain. How could he do that to other people? He didn’t want to hurt anybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers dig into the poster paper, eyes burning through the ink. He glares at his school photo. It was like looking at a different kid. He couldn’t quite see himself in the smiling boy anymore. Before he would run off and live in the sewers. A glimpse into his placid life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that was ruined. Recalling his parents again. Their cold robotic faces blazing through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that if you love somebody, you’d never hurt them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey wanted to think that there was a chance his parents did love him. Maybe that they didn’t have a choice. Perhaps the Krang were forcing them. Yet despite all his hope, the thought crumbles with one sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one known as Krang 05 is not the one known as your father.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey crumpled up the paper, not bothering to read through the rest. He could stand to look at the print with his own anger starting to form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he here? Just to suffer? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like Micheal was a never ending story of heartbreak and torture. Like a personal prison he couldn’t seem to leave. His touch brings negativity with everywhere he goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! Sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal is driven out of his thoughts. A warm voice cutting through his growing tension. Looking up, he see a woman. Her brown hair held up in a bun with bags complementing her honey eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Bee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal doesn’t move. He’s frozen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Bee was holding a stack of photos, showcasing them to a passing couple. Her expression is dire as she showcases a flyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! He’s missing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  She begs the couple. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s six and</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not interested lady…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The man huffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flyer is smacked out of her hand, catching a ride in the wind. Seemingly out of fate, it lands right in front of Mikey. It lands face up, his own photo burning into him. It was the same missing poster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody was looking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal’s gaze flies back up at Miss Bee, his mouth falling agape. His foot stepping forward, reaching out for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s cut short as suddenly strong arms wrap around him, a handkerchief smothering his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wherever the cloth touches, it burns. Like somebody had drained the moisture of his face and dropped a hint of acid in the cracks of dry skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do this to yourself.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie was in his room, clutching a familiar orange bandana. His fingers trailing across the worn fabric. His eyes full of emotions that whirled in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His deceased brother’s form lingers beside him, expression full of pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you leave?” Donnie asks. This question he had on his chest for years, bottled up like a can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t answer that.” The response is cold, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>robotic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing like the person he represented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spent days and nights relooking over all those memories, looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The real you. To understand why…” Donnie’s throat constricts. His eyes flamed, blurring up as tears form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fist clenched the bandana, holding it close towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left this broken mess behind that I can’t fix...,” Donnie cracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you fight? Why did you give up so easily? Why didn’t you stay?” The form of his baby brother shrinks, turning away from the rising anger trailing off the purple turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve been there! I would’ve tried to help you-“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would’ve been better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michelangelo stayed silent, his eyes refusing to meet his own. His face expressionless as Donnie poured his heart over him. The room was flooding with his begging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know my whole world is gone without you in it! What am I supposed to do without you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I can’t answer that question.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie’s body was trembling as his eyes were full with hurt. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am simply a fiction of your mind. I can’t-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie pulls away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a hallucination of his grief</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This wasn’t his baby brother. He was six feet under the ground. This figure was just his brain trying to cope with the trauma by using his memory of him against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I-I tried so hard to save you but you just stopped fighting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even try….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know that isn’t true,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The figure speaks up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He tried for years.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie’s fist releases, letting him look at the bandana in his hand. His expression transforms from the grieving anger to sorrow as memories flash through his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He swore you that one day you’d met again. He did love you. Very much.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie feels his hand tremble under the heavy weight of his grief. Heavier than any weight, he found himself struggling to hold the orange bandana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He wouldn’t want you to hide yourself. He’d want you to be happy.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not without him...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It felt impossible. To even smile without him there at his side made him feel awful. This pain he carried made it nearly impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can….you were.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie looks up, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michelangelo’s eyes shift, drawing him towards the figure of a bright orange school bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The memory of his terrified face after he snapped came back to him. God, he looked so small in that moment. Memories of Micheal and Michelangelo flash side by side. They carried the same face. The same smile. The same fearful expression. Everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>After all these years, you found the answer you were searching for.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie is speechless. His mouth drier than the desert sand. Micheal’s voice echoes in his head, his laughter, his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He needed a family and you needed a chance. A chance to redeem yourself.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through everything the kid had somehow managed to do what Donnie never could. He laid on the cold bitter ground, breaking into millions of peace’s. While Micheal, a child, always managed to stand back up, fighting back against the world. He was everything he wished he could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He needs you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie found himself staring at the bag. His expression shifts between sorrow and guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he hates me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The kid loves you. He looks up to you. He wants you to be happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie felt his heart warm at the thought. From when they first met to the moment they last spoke, the kid had been a recurring theme. He was the first person to open that door, talk to him like he wasn’t some sad sack and just acted like he was normal. He had given him a purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he just let him slip?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Donnie felt himself full with a need to protect. He had to make things right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go and save him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never forget you,” Donnie tells his brother. “I won’t ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie places the bandana back onto his table, grabbing the school bag. With one last look at the figure, he sees him smiling with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, he pulled open the door. That happened to be the exact moment when Leo was about to knock on the door. It made both brother’s jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. We’ve gotta find him,” Donnie states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo looked confused at the shift in attitude. He hadn’t seen his brother like this since...forever. Looking so alive and filled with determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Micheal was sitting in the back of a crappy van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself nervously messing with his fingers, twiddling around. Being in a complete stranger’s car was more than terrifying for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember class, never go anywhere alone with a stranger and especially don’t follow them anywhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All those talks of stranger danger had him sitting in this car with his feet shaking. His hands had been strapped behind, keeping him stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, you must be one tough kid to get yourself off the Purple Dragons most wanted…” The driver held a non English accent, his words bouncing around with an almost smug undertone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal stays silent finding himself unable to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how much of a lucky man I am?” The question was rhetorical. “Pretty stupid of you to sit in Dragon Territory.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing up from his seat, the cop man fiddles with the radio. Only static came out. They had started driving down a quieter road with less buildings and people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much of a talker, Huh?” The Man glances back up at the road. “Probably the smart thing to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey felt his head begin to pound. Something felt wrong. It only got worse, progressing by the second. Soon he was doubling over, clutching his head. The pain steering through his temporal lobe, extending to all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like somebody lit a blaze inside his brain. Red warning signs flashing through. Something wasn’t right-this wasn’t right. Only one thing came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut it out!” The Driver hisses, turning back to face the boy. His fist raises in the air about to strike when his shrill voice exclaims,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch out!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world moves slowly. Lights blind the world, glass shattering. At the last second, all Micheal could do was huddle his body close, hiding himself in a ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud horns blare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal felt heavy. Rasing his head, he’s blinded by headlights. His vision doubles as he peers over to the driver seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driver, the man who captured him was slumped over on his seat, the front cracked with blood all over. Fiddling for the seatbelt, he noticed cuts littering his arms. Being covered in glass he could only figure out that it was from the crash. He wasn’t sure if he was hurt and his brain felt like mush. The door is suddenly torn open, lights trailing in. He squints, making out a slender figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have captured the one known as Micheal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey felt himself slip on his grip of the world, his eyes growing too heavy to be kept up. He finds himself pulled out of the car into the arms of a stranger. However instead of panicking, he lies helplessly in the cold arms. All he could do was stare into the sky as the darkness drowned the world out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, I had to add the whole park scene. Originally I planned to just have Micheal get napped right after the sewers but it didn’t really make sense. Hence why I’m kinda late with this. </p><p>ANYWAYS, this chapter was done listening to heavy music and now I’m left wondering why. Lol. I hope this suffices y’all. It’s not my best cause I had to rush adding the park scene. So if it seems a bit off I’m sorry. </p><p>As always, thanks for readings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Micheal makes a discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nobody could really speak. <br/><br/>Searching the sewers left them empty handed. No sign of the kid was to be found. He was gone. Vanished like a phantom in the night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April had taken topside while Casey agreed to help while on a shift. So while he gave out tickets, the rookie would keep an eye out for the little boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello grew more worried as time kept ticking without the kid. He knew Leonardo shared that same worry though he was better at masking his emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid is smart. He knows we’ll be searching he sewers for him,” Leo states blindly after an hour of the search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he went topside-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find him Don. Even if it means breaking into Krang territory,” Leonardo states, firmly grasping his younger brother’s shoulder. He couldn’t have him tearing down now. They still had to keep looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t shouted-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo’s strong arms grasp him. His sentence was cut off by the determined glare in the leader’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that to yourself. Not now.” Leo’s voice was stern, his leadership shining through him. Looking over his younger brother, the turtle had managed to catch him before he began to spiral into worry. “You can’t change the past but you can do something right now. Micheal needs you to be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie gulped. The strength of his brother seemed almost impossible. That same strength he’s carried since they were just kids. Those eyes were the same ones of decades ago when they were just barely brushing up on the surface thinking that the worst to happen to them was falling off a rooftop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he be so brave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re stronger than you think,” Leo says, reading his mind. “You can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Him could’ve reference anybody. Micheal or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His little brother who was currently dead or the live human kid who was missing while Krang was after him. His mind loves to do this when he is stressed. Pick things apart analytically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However a clear message stands out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t spiral</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right...Micheal needs me.” Donnie nods, taking a deep inhale. With the help of his older brother, he could balance himself, keeping his mind steady on one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find Micheal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph sat alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face pale, ignoring the aching of his body. He sat straight up on the couch, weaning off whatever drug he was hoped onto. Unfortunately, due to the unforeseen events, Don forgot to make sure his meds would keep him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was sat in the living room, banadaged, alone, and worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been lucid enough at the time to hear what Casey and April came in babbling about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been true. The Krang were in fact back. The kid had been saying the truth. All those years were real. Karma was never sweet, loving to bite him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, his feelings towards the situation were mixed. He thought of Micheal. He hadn’t had many run ins with the kid, in fact he was pretty sure the kid actively avoided him. Seeing as he wasn’t exactly as soft outside like his brother’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head pressed between his fists, he sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time the kid had really spoken to him without him starting was that morning. He came back from his little </span>
  <em>
    <span>trips</span>
  </em>
  <span> beaten to a grape. It wasn’t uncommon and at some point his brothers just gave up. They knew he’d sneak out and knew better than to stop him. Each night he would visit the garden, he’d always end up topside picking a fight with any bastard. His training usually kept him from sustaining a lot of damage however that didn’t mean he would walk pain free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the message didn’t seem to be received by the kid, his worried eyes flickered over to him. He could tell the kid was afraid by the way he shrunk under his gaze yet still had the heart to reach out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph remembers looking into those baby blues and being transported for a moment. He saw his brother’s eyes looking into him asking him if he was alright. He would always look after others before himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment he brushed him off. Pushing away whatever the kid was offering him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now looking back, Raph is left in his own mind. Regret washes over him after realizing all that he’s done. He still could recall the kid’s first time running off, crying his eyes out. An action caused by his cruel words. The incident sparking a memory to rub to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This shellhead could’ve gotten us all killed!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raph had been fuming. A fight amoung what should’ve been easy gang members had turned into life or death in the matter of seconds. Each member of the family sporting ugly wounds to show. They had barely managed to escape, fleeing by dropping themselves into a freaking ocean. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that they had made it safety, hidden deep in the sewers, anger had reached the boiling point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t mean to!” Michelangelo exclaims. His baby brother looking almost afraid at the thought while keeping some offence at the concept.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell that to Leo’s broken arm or Don’s calf which got turned into a pork roast with those Gangsters trying to carve him!” Raph faces the youngest, almost on the verge of hysterical laughter because of course it would just be a mistake. It was the excuse for everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mikey looks over his older brothers, taking in their wounds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I was trying to help-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some help you were! All you do is get us in trouble!” Raph scoffs. “Everywhere you go, bad luck follows you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Raph, that’s enough!” Leo interrupts, gritting through his teeth. Unfortunately the leader couldn’t really do much to ease the rising tensions between his group, finding himself struggling not to double over with his arm twisted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All you do is fuck up and we’ve got to pay for it!” Raph shouts uncontrollably. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t have such a screw up for a brother!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The turtle hadn’t realized what slipped out of his mouth. It hadn’t mattered if he did though. The damage had been done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“RAPH!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leo’s voice snaps the red turtle’s head, facing his brothers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing behind the injured brothers, backed up, was Michelangelo. His bottom lip quivering, eyes watering. He looked so small in that moment, recalling how he used to look as a child. He stared at them almost betrayed by his words. His head shakes, tears trickling down in a stream before his body takes off into the sewers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory is one of the many times Raph was nothing but a jerk. A horrible mutant and brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all these years, he has yet to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did the same thing he swore to never do again. He did it again without even noticing. Though that did matter. The fact was he done it. He hurt people. He hurt the kid, who had his own shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now the Krang could possibly…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph’s fist clenched. No. Not this time. He wasn’t gonna sit by, watching the damage he’s done from the side. For the first time, he was gonna fix it. Ignoring the protests of his body, he stands, picking up his weapon from the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time in his pathetic life, he was gonna make this right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey was cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole body shivered under the freezing weather, his teeth chattering. His eyes had yet to catch up to his body and barley fluttered open. Tied down onto a pillar in the middle of a random building was definitely making this place the weirdest spots he’s ever woken up in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched as the sudden spike of pain when he tried to move. His head was killing him. The pain felt like he was being stabbed in the brain until nothing but gooey brain mush was left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groggily, he ignored the buzzing pain, looking around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building was huge. With huge crates stacked  all around. The windows above must be open because it was freezing. His fingers felt like they were gonna just pop off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking to his side he makes out a jaw dropping scene. In the center of this warehouse was a machine. Like nothing he’s ever seen before. It was huge and scary looking. Especially the longer part of it where a huge needle pointed towards a chair. Dozens of men surround it, all identical to each other. Most of them sported a blue purple robotic suit which made it extra strange. They weren’t human. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>robots</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashes of his father’s face torn off revealing the identical looking cold robotic underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bad men. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They had him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After all that time hiding away, here he was at their grasp. What they wanted with him wasn’t clear but he most certainly didn’t want to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one known as Krang must prepare for what is known as Krang’s secret plan.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal felt himself move, sitting up, drawing his legs closer to his chest. He wanted to cry but his fear stopped him. Any cry got trapped inside of him. He could only watch the scene unravel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal must’ve been loud while sitting up because cold purple eyes met his. Walking towards him, he feels his body go stiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one refered to as Micheal has awoken.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal begged silently for the silent release of the unconscious. Anything was better than staring at the dead cold robotic face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Krang must not harm one know as Micheal by Krang.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The robots seem to converse about him, his mind gently fading out the noise as he looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards them, his parents made their way. Passing through with their usual uptight demeanor. Their faces are colder than any warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their presence is enough to knock some of his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy! Daddy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Micheal cries out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father doesn’t move to look at him, just ignore his calls, joining the fellow robots in whatever they were doing. However his mother had a much different reaction. Her head turns, looking straight at him. She didn’t look worried. She didn’t even look scared. She was just cold and plain as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Michael. You know how much trouble you’ve caused?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Unlike the others, her voice was normal. Well spoken. However no matter how good of grammar, it couldn’t mask the cold robotic voice underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me!” Micheal begs. “Please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal, this is so much bigger than you. This is your destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She states. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your very existence is worth more than a thousand moons.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>From the moment you were born, we have waited for this moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She gestures to the dozens of robots. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>For you to come of age and to finally claim what is rightfully ours!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal’s back pressed against the pillar, trying to get as far as he could from his mother. Latex fingers grip his chin, forcing him to stare into the dead eyes of the person who he onced called his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All it took was a pathetic useless human boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal’s face is let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought he would vomit by the way his intestines twisted around. Though looking into his mother’s eyes he realizes something. His mother wasn’t looking for him. At least, not out of love and compassion. She wanted him for whatever he could do for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She never loved him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization is enough for him to slump down. It all felt like his world crumbled. He thinks of the years before all those cold shoulders, emotionless words, and blank stares. He was exactly what they said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, he felt heartbroken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is time for Krang to do what Krang has planned,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘father’</span>
  </em>
  <span> says blankly, hardly giving any attention to the boy. His eyes were trained on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘mother’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother Krang, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind mentally supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Let’s not waste any more time.</span></em> Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Micheal’s breath hitches.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>Let’s begin.</span></em><span>” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal is grabbed by two robotic arms. As he’s set free from the poll he’s dragged out towards the machine. He tries to fight, kick, scream. It all proved to be futile. He’s tossed down, pinned to a chair, shackles clicking around his arms and legs. He squirms, shaking his head as they try to hold him still. He wasn’t gonna just let them do this without trying to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing annoyed with the resistance, the Krang tasked with holding him down grabs him by the hair, banging his head onto the chair, keeping him still as the final shackle around his forehead is placed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world slows down. Everything is becoming foggy the next few seconds. The chatter around him is drowned out as he struggles to focus his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charge the machine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud metallic whirl fills the warehouse, blasting itself. Lights flicker as the sound of the machine inhaling power echoes. It's a deep rumble making it impossible to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Krang risks what is known as a power outage if Krang continues any longer,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” One of the robots informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing on this futile planet shall stop this machine from powering up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mother Krang exclaims, ignoring the warnings. She watched as her fellow robotic beings followed through, pushing the machine to full power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BOOM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light bulbs explode above them, glass shattering all over the robots below. The only source of light they had was a faint purple green glow coming from the machine. Some of the Krang make the decision to back up as the machine grew louder, roaring to life before their own eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The city had gone dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtles had only barely made it to the rooftops, expanding their search. The normally busy lit city was suddenly plunged into an abyss of darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Leonardo asks, looking at the view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole city has gone dark!” April states, looking around baffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like this everywhere,” A voice adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group spins around, turning towards the familiar voice. Joining them at the rooftop was a familiar red banded turtle with an officer at his side, Jones. Despite his bandaged shoulder and bruised body, he stood in front of the group standing tall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph? What are you doing here?” Leo finds himself asking, shocked to see him out here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I found him coming out of the sewers when I was gonna call you guys.” Casey shrugs, not really impressed by the situation. He knew Raph wouldn’t sit behind too long. </p><p>
  <span>“Figured you guys could use the extra ninja to help with...whatever is going on,” Raph states, gesturing to the city of darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be in bed rest while we look for Micheal.“ Donnie felt a headache come. Of course everything would be going horribly wrong at this moment in his life. Just while he’s trying to find the kid, the city needs help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you guys were right.” Raph shakes his head, looking to the ground with shame. “It’s my fault the kid is out here alone. I didn’t believe him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of honesty made the group fall short with silence. They stared at the typical hotheaded brother who was so against everything was now standing before them, admitting his wrong doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Splinter always said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'' Helping one person might not change the world, but it could change the world of one person</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here to help Raph,” April tells him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raph was thankful for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the moment started, it was over as April suddenly doubled over. Gripping her head and gritting her teeth, she’s caught by the red turtle, protecting her from the ground below them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>April</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Flashes of a warehouse pop into her head. She can see a power plant nearby and water. All these images painted her picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The abandoned warehouse at the dock-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ April lets out a cry as another wave of pain sends through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking into April’s eyes, her eyes had gone white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She can see faces. Faces she wished she never had to see again. </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>Krang</span></em><span>. They were standing in total darkness, looking straight at something in front of them. Purple lights, a large needle, straps-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Red, talk to us!” Casey calls for her, holding her shoulders desperately. His girlfriend's eyes had gone pale, empty of the baby blue he was used to seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I can see it! The Krang!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> April’s gasps.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “They’re everywhere!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtles share a concerned look before Leonardo turns towards the city. His gaze carried over towards the direction of the docks, his eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Micheal!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The name sends shivers down spines. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m seeing through his eyes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Krang have him,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The statement is cold. Nobody could breathe during the next seconds passing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello steps back feeling his mouth go dry. His worst fear coming to life before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t hold this connection any longer!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” April says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>AGH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April’s body goes limp, her brain completely fried from the over exert of power. The connection drained her completely. She could only hear ringing in her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casey, take care of April.” Leonardo’s voice is dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do? Krang has been gone for years! Who knows what they got going on?!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>They couldn’t do it alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Letting them barge in like knights in shining armor didn’t feel the same as when they were kids. Now he understood the consequences of fights. There was always a chance any of them could leave them forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna teach them a little lesson about messing with our city,” Raph replies, cracking his knuckles with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Casey could argue, they’re gone. Like shadows in the night, gone into the wind. He curses to himself, looking down to April who was unconscious with blood dripping down her nostril. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was up to them now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Micheal wasn’t a scared kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing up fast had him learning that fear was stupid. If he was scared, he’d have to toughen up. Suck it up. He had nobody comforting his wounds. It was just how things worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then that had changed when he met the turtles. For the first time somebody had cared for him. They comforted him when he was sad. They showed him that it was okay to feel that. When he ran away in fear, he could only focus on that. The comfort he had had turned on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here he was, pinned to a seat, forced to stare as this gigantic machine grew in size, towering over his tiny body. The tip of the needle began to glow purple, pointing straight down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot tears slip from his eyes, unable to keep the charade. He let his body begin to shake as his legs go numb. He couldn’t muster up a sound. He just stayed silent like a dog with their tail between their legs, cowering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fully powered,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The computer announces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Let’s begin,” Mother Krang states, eyes transfixed onto the boy in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One moment Micheal was trapped with his own fear, the next he was filled with a hot searing pain with a bright white blinding him. He wasn’t sure if he screamed or not, or even if he was moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>All he knew was pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It tore through his mind, tearing walls down to rubble. A gush of images blind him, memories. Faces, places, words-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quit it Mikey!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The nunchaku...cause they're perfect for you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Um guys... I think I need to change my shell…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You guys always underestimate me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BOOYAKASHA!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you bro’s....”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Michelangelo.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey was sitting on a patch of grass. His expression blown wide, sweat dripping down his forehead. His fingers clutched the grass, ripping it out as he began to tremble.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All these memories. All this time. All of it was inside of him. He was there. Except at the same time he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot tears drip onto the green grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head felt like it was being torn into two. Like two different sides of his brain were at war, fighting each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My son…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up. In the distance there's a blossom tree and under was the form of a man. Dark brown eyes stared into him. The human fades, transforming into something else. A rat. It smiles at him with warm eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papa...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal’s form shifts, his fave fingers turning into three green. He stares up at the man, feeling his heart swell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Splinter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey looks up, noting that the world itself was crumbling. Everything was falling apart around him. All he could do was kneel over and cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A different voice cuts through. Yet that voice came out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My son...I see you went through quite the adventure.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This body...this mind...it’s all new,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey says, blankly staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if your body is new, your spirit is the same,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Splinter tells him with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey asks, his voice trembling. He looked into Splinter’s eyes, tears falling freeing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The universe works in mysterious ways. It sent you back for a reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Splinter tells him, placing a gentle hand on the blossom tree bark, fingers rubbing across it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts!” Mikey sobs. “All of it hurts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past, the present, and the world around him. Both life’s crowding the brain he held in his skull. It was ripping him apart as the walls in his head are forced apart, smashed down into rubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes the past can hurt, my Son,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Master Splinter states. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forward.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t strong enough before!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey shouts, causing a small tremor in the ground. He was breaking under the emotional weight of his two lives. His life as a mutant and his life as a human. It was ripping his brain apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I’m not strong enough now!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words echo through the wind, ripping out of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The pain. The sorrow. The heartbreak. The grief. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all overwhelmed him, dragging him under a train’s railing system, letting the speeding train take him down for miles. It was horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, my son,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Splinter’s head falls, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I failed you as a father.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey shook his head. His father was amazing. How could he think such a thing? He had been the constant in their life, protecting them from danger. After his death, everything was a mess. It was his own fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I failed to teach you that life will not always be kind to those in it. You and your brothers suffered so much…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pain leaked in the rat's voice. His sorrow coming to the surface. Very little had the boy ever remember seeing him like this. So open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/><em>So emotional</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought they would be better...I was wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mikey shakes his head, his breath quick. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve fallen apart. I can see their pain, their sorrow, their struggles-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wet sloppy tears fall down his cheek. Biting his lips, the pain only getting worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Michelangelo, your brothers had always loved you. They cared for you more than you could know. After your passing, they lost the one thing that brought them happiness.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raph, Leo, Don-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey regretted everything. His death had been what tipped his brother’s over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I’m gonna die again, all because I was being stupid,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey trembles. His fingers digging into the ground, his form shifting from his turtle and child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The universe gave you a second chance my son, will you let it go so easily?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey spent the first six years of his life as a human, all alone. Raised by machines as a cattle for the slaughter. Now those years felt like nothing as he carried decades worth of memories. However that left him trapped in his own crumbling mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-I can’t fight them Sensei...I-I’m not strong enough!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are Ninja. You have trained decades before. Your mind has expanded becoming a weapon. Your spirit grows a fire yet you keep it locked away.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tree Splinter stood by began to crack, crumbling. So close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Free your mind, let go. Then you’ll find the strength to fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Splinter himself began to fade. He scrambles to his feet, trying to run over. Forcing his failing body up in the air, his hand stretches out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the wave of dizziness knocks him down again, forcing him back on his knees, helpless to watch the ghost of his past leave him behind in this hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me again!” Mikey cries out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My son, I never left you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Splinter tells him, his fading figure giving one last effort to reach out to him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve always been with you...in here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ghost of his finger brushed across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey reaches out but all his hand grabs is air. His world finally crumbled around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From the rooftops, Leonardo clutched his katana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light streamed out the warehouse, blinding anybody who dared look in. Krang surrounded the area, holding their typical blaster weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo holds a hand up, signing the plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Krang has been scouting the area for hours. No intruders. Not even a mouse. They found themselves growing what was known as bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Krang have scouted area Krang are supposed to be scouting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative. Krang sees no threats-” </span>
  <b>
    <em>SLICE!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The robot collapses into a hunk of metal junk. It’s partner falls soon after being smacked by a bo staff and stabbed by a sai right through the head. Two familiar brain creatures crawl out, crying out in their cryptic language as they scrambled to get away. Unfortunately one turtle in particular wasn’t feeling very merciful, hitting the aliens with his staff right in the open ocean. Pretty well aware of the sea life below that would love a midnight snack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Equipping their wall climbing spikes, slipping them onto their hands. They move quickly, like spiders up a wall without much distraction. They move towards the skylight, peering down below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dozens of Krang bots filled the area surrounding this one machine. Strapped down to said machine was none other than Micheal. The boy they had met was now strapped down to a chair, looking terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s begin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood curdling scream was enough for the ninja’s to see white. Crashing through the windows, they jump. Glass shattering onto the ground, announcing their entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krang turns, facing the intruders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not let one known as turtles near the machine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mother Krang exclaims, pointing her small army of soldiers towards the mutants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello was the first to strike, trying to weave through the crowd. Get close enough to stop whatever that blasted machine was doing. However that proved to be difficult as they were drawn into a battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this trouble for some kid!” It was Rapheal speaking. “Why not go after somebody who’s taken you freaks down before?” The question was on everyone’s mind, yet it was the red turtle who spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s the key to our race finally taking over this wretched planet and many more!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mother Krang exclaims. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>His whole existence has led up to this moment!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inside of him lies a power greater than you can imagine! O’Neil had just scratched the surface-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ The mention of their friend brought a bitter tone with it, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her power was the key to perfect the mutagen but with his powers we could conquer the entire galaxy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a kid!” Donnie shouts, anger burning through him. The sight of the kid strapped down like an animal gave him a newfound burning hatred within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. He’s more than that. He’s what will help us complete what Kraang Prime started all those years ago!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers share a glance, forced to back away as purple blasts fire at them. They scatter, using the warehouse crates to their advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta get that machine off-“ Leo shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any ideas?” Raph asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one,” Leo states. Without any elaboration, the older mutant jumps over the crate, running straight through enemy fire. He manages to take down one of the robots, slicing them down before using his other hand to toss his blade across the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battlefield is chaos, seemingly ignoring the flying blade. As it grew closer, hope sparked that it would hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand reaches out, grabbing the handle of the blade mid air. Pulling it back, Mother Krang just eyes the blade before </span>
  <em>
    <span>SNAP</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broken katana falls to the ground, discarded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other’s felt their breath leave their body as their plan failed. Forced with no other choice, Leo fights as hard as he could with one blade, reeling from his failure. His brothers had jumped from hiding, taking a swing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leonardo is overwhelmed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of them are stronger, more efficient. Over time they had even gotten smarter, no longer falling for old moves that used to work. They were different. Soon he finds himself being tossed to the ground, restrained, face pressing into the floor as bots held him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo!” Raph exclaims, knocking down another Krang. He moves towards his brother, briefly looking away from his fight. That proved to be his downfall as Krang tackled him, doggy piling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that was key was Donatello. He fought with all he could. Yet that wasn’t enough. He hears a sickening snap come from his leg as a Krang kicks him down. He didn’t need to look down to know that he had broken his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foolish turtles. You are no match,” Mother Krang states, spewing venom with her words. “Now you’ll die here. At the hand of Krang!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blaster is shoved into Leo’s face, pressing against his head. His heart began speed as he looked over at his brothers. They were struggling, screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>LEO!</em>
  </b>
  <b>”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey is standing in ruins. His figure standing in the center of a falling kingdom of his mind. He recognized that voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His brothers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>His family.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey looks around, feeling the overwhelming sense of danger and death lurking. They came for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Raph screamed, tearing through his lungs as he desperately reached for Leonardo. The light of the blaster charging up in hand as his brother faced death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>No!</em>” Micheal yells. “I’ve got to help them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand touches his shoulder. He’s spun, meeting a familiar pair of baby blues staring at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or his real name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michelangelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s save our brothers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two join hands, joining together. Their two collective consciousness merging finally after spending it separate. Now they were one. Merged again despite the crumbling world around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then came peace.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blaster charged up, the purple flashes slowly inching up. A finger brushed towards the trigger. Time itself felt slow as his brother’s cry bounced off the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LET ME GO!” Raph tried to fight the bots but found himself unable to get through as one of them used his shoulder as a way to keep him down. He lets out a low hiss, teeth gritting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie whispers, his own eyes filling with tears. He shook his head, not believing what was happening. Begging to himself that the universe wouldn’t take another brother from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Watashi wa anata no otōto o aishiteimasu</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Leo tells his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes are bulging wide as they’re forced to watch their brother accept his fate, slowly shutting his eyes as the gun finally finished loading. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo’s eyes were screwed shut, awaiting the release of the final end. He thought of Master Splinter, Michelangelo, he’d see them when this was over. He hadn’t wanted his last image of his brothers being their terrified faces burning into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the end didn’t come.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BOOM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The control center of the machine suddenly explodes, flares and sparks flying as fire combusts to life. Krang are thrown back, Krang 05 trying his best to salvage the disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though luck wouldn’t be in their favor as Krang 05 suddenly is thrown back, impaled by a stray hook in the warehouse. His fellow Krang bots stare at his deceased form with almost a look of shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is the meaning of this?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mother Krang exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machine is shut off, causing everyone to look around in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie looks over, ripping his gaze away from his brother towards the machine. His eyes landing onto a shocking sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Restraints fall to the ground, colliding with the cold cement floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No longer helplessly strapped against his will, Micheal stood on the platform. His entire body was glowing a light shade of orange, eyes pale similar like to April earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy sewer apples…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Raph mutters, looking up at the boy with shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Booyakasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Micheal snarls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anybody could react, a force shoves everyone back, blowing them across the room. Krang is blown back meanwhile the brothers struggle against the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know he could do that?!” Raph exclaims, clutching the side of a crate. His brother Donnie occupied the otherside, struggling as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I didn’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping forward, Mother Krang is left with only a few soldiers that managed to make it in the stand against the power. As she slips, Krang shields her, raising their blaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BANG!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hovering midair was a purple blaster, only inches away from the boy’s head. Micheal hadn’t even flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like a trigger response. His back suddenly bends back as a bright orange light escapes him. The light blasting through the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krang are tossed across the room again, only this time their circuits explode, going haywire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo had himself clutching a pillar, desperately trying to keep himself from becoming a turtle pancake. The light that escaped Micheal had blinded him, making him flinch, shutting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heaps of metal collapse leaving only the pilots of the bots left. Their remains serve as a warning to those who managed to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the distance Mother Krang watched, back away. She would have no choice but to leave. She would not survive if she chose to fight. Her only choice was to scatter. Their army that now was missing a good chunk of their people, which left her to rebuild. Once she cleared, the only thing was left was Micheal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stuck in this endless loop of pure energy radiating that burned through his body. He couldn’t help but continue to fall deeper and deeper into his head while his mind expanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hold on any longer!” Raph exclaims, his body straining against the force pushing him. His wounded shoulder was throbbing as the white hot pain traveled down his poor arm. He could feel his arm getting worse by the second, becoming harder to grip onto the crate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie shouts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flames from the machine grew, increasing in intensity. Fanning the flames was the boy at the center of it, unaware of the damage he was creating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leonardo’s fingers slip, his grip becoming shaky. Yet despite this, his eyes were of the kid and his siblings. His fear overwhelmed any sense of self preservation. The fire had only managed to get bigger and the force shoving them away wasn’t ceasing in intensity. If they didn’t get out fast, this whole place would go down with them inside. Assuming the kid would stop soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Micheal! It’s safe now!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo tries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can stop now!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal’s head turns towards the leader, his pale lifeless eyes staring at the struggling. His face is emotionless. A swirl of memories, old and new, hit him in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re a superhero!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“We’re heroes….Th-That’s how we talk.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s pretty brave of you…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Get away from my brother!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His power wavers, no longer pushing out as forcefully. The lightning of the push is enough for the turtles feet to finally touch the ground. However still their bandanas were blowing back in the wind and their feet slipping slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two survivors from the blast raised from the ground, robotic eyes focused on the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one known as Micheal has escaped. Krang must subdue the one referred to as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  The bots seemed to be in agreement, rising above the chaos. Grasping the blasters that laid on the ground, they began to open fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Raph who manages to take the two down, tossing his Sai’s straight through their metal skulls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shots miss. Leaving Micheal untouched. However, despite this, his attention is drawn to the opposite side towards the red turtle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m loosing grip!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Raph shouts, his very fingertips on the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Raphie?!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Get out of here!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re a pretty cool dude…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The push was gone. Now it only left Micheal standing in the center of the room. These brothers managed to rope him back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello is not too far from Rapheal, both had been hanging onto the same crate. His worried face cutting deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie shouts. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk to you! I’m sorry I didn’t protect you! I failed you and I’m sorry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I know that if you love somebody, you’d never hurt them…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don't know what's scarier, what you just said or that you said it.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re a great kid…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like a bullet was sent straight through his head. His knees collapsed, eyes falling shut as his body tumbled forward, landing straight on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: This Chapter had to be split because it was wayyy too long. Unfortunately it’s still long lol. I try to keep them relatively short so y’all don’t get tired of reading. This was definitely the longest I think. Or maybe I just think it is because it’s the most heavy story part. Idk. I’m a writer not a scientist lol. </p><p>Also this was the harder parts because I wanted to find the right way to do this. I’ve rewritten the scene more than I can count. Eventually I just had to pick one because I couldn’t keep spending so many sleepless nights typing. So I hope this final draft is good enough. </p><p>Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I enjoy making stuff for all of you to read! Sending hugs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will the rain falling down ever find an end?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heavy rain pours down onto the city below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flames of the warehouse are sky high, warming up the group of people below. Dragged out on the concrete the lifeless form of Micheal lays. Around him the turtles huddle, waiting for him to wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donatello pressed his eardrum against the human’s chest, searching for a sign. Anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of silence had the turtle terrified. His already cold blood frozen solid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not breathing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like a switch. His hands link together positioned over the kid’s chest. Then he pushed. And pushed. No matter how hard he was pushing, how deep his hand went, nothing happened. No spurting to life with a sudden spurt of life like in the movies. Each push is getting more desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Five minutes of not breathing, you are likely to develop serious and possibly irreversible brain damage.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie’s brain echoes textbooks. Each line sticking with him suddenly sounded less interesting by the second. Still, the taunt him, reminding him every second that passes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Mikey!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shadow of the past blurred his vision. No longer was he staring at the face of just a kid, he was replaced with the form of his little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory of that day rising up with their own pitchforks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is so much blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was the bleeding? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His once clean hands were suddenly tainted with the image of red. The smell of hot iron suffocated him. The red liquid covering him like a cheap Halloween prank. Except it was real and he was covered in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or that’s what it looked like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if it was the rain or salty tears that fell down his face. Either way it didn’t little to nothing for him. He was still shook to his core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Leo’s voice cracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I won’t lose him!” Donatello shouts, avoiding his brother’s attempt to console him. He couldn’t give up. Not when he had been so close. He promised the kid that he’d protect him and keep him safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let him die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don, stop!” Leo hates the sight of his brother. His glossy eyes as he tried desperately. They had been waiting for nearly ten minutes. He was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ll save him!” Donnie cries out. “I won’t let him die! Not this time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the turtle had failed to see through his panicked movements, the approaching police cars, their sirens cutting through the silent scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no choice left, Leo was force to take action, prying his brother away from the body. It wasn’t easy seeing as he too was trained as a Ninja. He fought against his brother, thrashing as he’s pulled off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I have to save him!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been a reason Leo had to pull his sibling away. Incoming paramedics and officers were coming, their lights visible from the docks. Covering his mouth, he’s forced to make a choice. Hide in the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before police cars and ambulances pull up to the scene, surrounding the docks. Forced to watch from the side with heavy heart, they examine the humans' rush towards the spot where Micheal laid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve got a kid here!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> An Officer shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paramedics are quick, rushing to the fallen citizen. They pick up where Donatello had started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t breathing! I’ve got to start CPR!” First Responder mimicked what Don had done, pushing down as his partner began to bag him, providing air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile the turtles watch from a distance, helpless to the scene. Donnie was forced to watch as they tried desperately to revive the kid, tears dripping down his cheek. It took everything within him not to scream, yell at them to get away. He didn’t want strangers touching the kid, possibly hurting or scaring him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid!” The First Responder exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a pulse!” His partner shouts through the downpour. Her voice cut straight through the turtle's heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get the stretcher!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A third Responder rushes over, pulling along the stretcher. They practically ran past the turtles who were hiding behind a few conveniently placed crates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they lift the boy onto the stretcher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go! Memorial Hospital is ten minutes away!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figures of the paramedics rushing pass blur. As the amount of humans increased, it was becoming clear that they couldn’t stay. Donnie didn’t see much coming before he felt two fingers press down near his neck, knocking him down. Scooping up his brother, Leo’s gaze darkens as he turns around. Then just  as easily as they slipped into the shadows, they slipped out, leaving no sign of their presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>April was worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sat in the lair, hands clenching one another as the echoes of the lair’s clock ticks in her head. Every passing second she couldn’t help but worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’re fine. The guys can handle themselves,” Casey states, trying his best to comfort his worried girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m worried about,” April replies vaguely. A shadow crossing her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April’s lips thin, turning away. She wanted to say but something was stopping her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey places a supportive gentle hand on her shoulder. “Come on Red, don’t do this to yourself. Don’t shut me out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words do something. April’s shoulders fall, sagging. Her expression softens a bit, turning her body a bit more towards him. Not a lot but it was good enough for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was connected to him, I saw more than just pictures,” April starts, her voice low. “I saw things that-“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget to breathe.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inhale</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhale</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Casey asks, curious and worried, eating him like a full course meal. Judging by the storytelling reaction, it couldn’t have been good.  What possibly could she have seen that was so terrible? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For years, I thought I was the only one. The only one with these powers,” April looks down at her palms, they’re trembling. For so long the subject of her abilities had been a sore spot in her youth. She always found herself being terrified of her own mind for years. Years of training under Master Splinter gave her what she always needed. Control. Before, her powers were a curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking into his head, I felt his power. Just like when I was a teen,” April’s brows furrowed. “I was drawn to him from the start but now it all makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait...Micheal-the kid-has psychic powers?” Casey asks, raising a brow. He found the statement hard to believe. Considering the kid had nearly been hit by a car before and hadn’t done anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why my powers pulled me towards him. He’s just like me,” April confesses. “The Krang are after him because of that. I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But wasn’t your freaky powers because of the Krang? How would he have-“ Casey stops mid flow, jaw dropping as his brain came to a sudden realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The freaky house, the Krang, powers-it all began to form in his head. He wasn’t quite sure if he was liking what it was pointing towards. Now he was in the hands of his enemy in god knows what condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, footsteps echo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The form of the turtles enter the lair. Letting a moment of hope fill her, April turns around, looking at her friends desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo was first with Donnie in his arms, carrying him bridal style while on his left, Raph stood. No sign of the human boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April doesn’t need them to speak. She didn’t sense Micheal. All she felt was guilt radiating out Leo’s aura. The heaviness providing a photo that she wasn’t sure she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment of despair, all April could do was fall back down onto the couch, eyes wide and her mouth agape. Tears forming in the bridge of her eyes, she couldn’t speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Micheal was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Some say you only live once. Life is a one chance game, and once you’re out, it’s game over. Your body fades away as the memories of you live on in the people you touched. Sadly, even that too will fade when the last person who remembers you dies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To die was to fade away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only did people do, their emotions can die too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It dies because of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of it’s wounds when it can no longer live off bandaids; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings until it becomes nothing but a withering stick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michelangelo understood that. He saw it drain before his own eyes, turning into dust inside his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he did know, standing in the abyss of space, was that watching love die was harder than any mortal. His family had grown solitary, cold, and broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The afterlife wasn’t like that. Memories of the lost roam, reuniting people everyday. Nobody was truly gone. Existing on this plane of freedom. Now he stood again, wondering how a fool like himself managed to get a second chance at the game of life yet ended up back where he started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange. He had the body of a child yet had the mind with decades of experiences. His connection with the beyond left him at a standstill. Now that he could remember all of that, his life, his memories-it was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One moment he was reunited with his brothers, the next he was back in the abyss. His walls between life had been torn, leaving him in the rubble. Now with no barrier holding the past, he was left with two separate identities in a single body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You did well.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal doesn’t flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was soft, compassionate. So familiar. The boy looks over, eyeing the woman carefully. Her long brown hair was to her shoulders with warm eyes. He’d seen her before. In his dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tang Shen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand touches his shoulder, looking down at him. Despite knowing who she was, having his memories, he still couldn’t help but feel odd. This whole being reborn thing was gonna take a lot more than one day to get used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took quite the hit,” She tells him. “Your barriers have been shattered.” She gestures to the ruins of his mind. The chaos left in the aftermath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember everything…” Micheal whispers. It was all so...odd. Crazy even. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, totally crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Without your barriers, there’s nothing that separates you from your past lives.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like, I spent my whole life not knowing about this! I-I alway thought I was weird but didn’t know that I was actually weird!” Micheal felt a headache. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that even possible when he wasn’t actually physically here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention I have a real family! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brothers</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Micheal thought of the turtles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo, Don, Raph-</span>
  </em>
  <span>they were his family. He had been with his family for nearly a whole week and hadn’t known! “But at the same time they aren’t! They’re just giant turtles who saved me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal falls to his bum, sighing. Pouting, his finger drags across the dark floor. This all felt like a huge responsibility for a kid. After all, he was just that. A kid. He hadn’t even learned double digit addition! To be fair though, it seemed his past self didn’t either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what life time, they will always be your brothers</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shen says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll go through thick and thin to protect you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The abyss fades, shifting the ruins of his mind to an image. He could see Donatello, Leonardo, and Rapheal. They were surrounding him, looking like they had gone through being run over by a train. By the looks of it, they were out of the warehouse on the docks. They were looking down at him, shaking him with ask </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just got you back, I’m not gonna lose you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donatello’s voice trembles. His shaky palms grasp his face, trying anything to wake his slumbering figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I feel them like before?” Mikey asks, his own voice growing unsteady as he watches the scene. He didn’t feel anything. He just felt the buzzing in his fingertips and the tingle sensation wrap his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In their attempt to harness your unique attributes, your mind was damaged heavily,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tang Shen says with a heavy tone, her eyes refusing to meet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>In turn, your mortal body is slowly dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A light blinds the young boy, a gate opening wide. It’s warmth burns his skin. Even thinking about looking had his eyeballs burning. In the distance he can make faces. Dozens of them were smiling at him. Through them, one sticks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal recognised death instantly. He was a stranger to it after all, having experienced it at least once before. It always was so comforting. The warmth that tugs at your chest is the embrace of the end bringing you straight back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the sound a monitor beeping catches his attention. It pulls him away, turning his body around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in a large hospital, people rushing through. Doctors are shouting, the tension high enough to cut. His breath is caught though as he glanced at what exactly was causing the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body laid in a stretcher looking almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His skin went completely pale. His brown locks of hair strewed around. His body drenched. The sight makes him stop. Forced to watch his own body get dragged away like some sort of ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the warmth became cold. The embrace of death suddenly wasn’t warm and cuddly. The light becomes a plunge of darkness. His breathing became heavy as he’s surrounded by the cloud of death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die,” Micheal says in a bit of a whisper, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prospect of death had become terrifying. Sure he knew what it was like last time, but for some reason it still frightened him. Worst part, he was alone in this void, nobody to tell him it would be okay. Just his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was only time before he lost that too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t leave...” Micheal says, shaking his head. “I finally understand! I saw I was wrong!” Isn’t that what the universe wanted him to see? He was wrong for everything. Now that he could see that, it was just gonna kill him off? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what all of this is for?” Micheal helplessly flaps his hands. “To see my mistakes and finally fix them?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shen’s face transforms from a pitiful pout to a warm understanding smile. Even after being through hell, nothing would separate the Hamato brothers. Not even death itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what Master Splinter told me….” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey trails off. His shoulders drop, wondering if this was truly the end of his journey.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But, what does it mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In time, you’ll see…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shen’s voice echoes, pulling away. Her once prominent aura fading out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! I don’t understand!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey shouts. The  vision of the outside world goes dark, leaving him in a familiar void. One he seemingly couldn’t escape. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal was completely alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the years of working in the NYPD, one would think of all the violence you see in the world that eventually you’d get used to it. Kinda like building up your immunity to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However that would be far from the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being Captain of the force, she was exposed to stuff like this on the daily. Violent crimes, abuse, assaults. In a way, she had grown a bit of a wall. It certainly didn’t make her want to break down every time she saw such a scene. Though a part of her chips away everytime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then comes a case that takes a chunk out of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then comes the cases that just make you want to forget. Staring at her desk numbly, her eyes barely gloss over the case file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers adjust the gold ring on her ring finger, fiddling around with the diamond. Her thoughts stuck remembering every single detail of the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Possible break in of a family home with family declared missing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A few hours later, son turns up on the docks unconscious and in critical condition. Parents are MIA. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make matters worse, there was no record of this boy anywhere. The only people who could confirm his existence were neighbors and the school. Their house had no record of mortgage or even a lease. It’s almost like it just appeared with this family inside. There wasn’t much on the parents however she didn’t need to know much to get a sick gut feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine times out of ten, crime against a child is a family member or somebody well known by the victim. Stranger attacks or abductions were rare. However with the parents still missing, she was left with no proof of either. Only a hospitalized kid and dozens of cases on her desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring! Ring!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over to her personal cell, she is stricken with grief as she sees the caller ID. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jenny’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She lets it ring silently, listening to every beat. It isn’t until it gets to the last ring does she pick up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I saw the news. They said they found a kid on the docks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” No formalities or casual chats. None of the typical sweet comments from her wife asking about her day. Over the line her voice was desperate, tight as fear gripped her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I can’t talk about active cases…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aaliyah says, trying to keep her tone as monotone as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god...is it…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jen,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aaliyah felt guilty. She wanted to reassure his wife, give her the comfort she needed. She knew exactly how hard these times had been for her. Her wife had begged her to find the missing boy. After all, he had been one of her students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the ICU. He...he wasn’t in the best shape.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone crackles, her wife breaking down on the other line with tears. All the searching and power she put in to find the kid alive and well was ruined. All those posters her wife printed had been everywhere in the house. Though despite her experience with cases like this, she didn’t have the heart to tell her that the longer the kid goes missing, the less likely they would be found alive. She let her wife’s hope grow, secretly praying that it would end well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though standing in her office now, she could only stare at the pouring rain from her window. Nothing could be done now. She could only listen to her sobs with a heavy heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today wasn’t a good day at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for late chapter. I ended up having to backtrack and rewrite this chapter. Again changing where I’m taking this. It’s late for me so this a short note.</p><p>Thanks for reading and sticking with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rain has yet to fade and life keeps going down hill.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kids been in a coma for a fucking month and has a single clue why!” Nurses had gathered in the break room, each of them scrubbed out for the moment before they would eventually tug away. Judging by the amount of beds, most of them would find themselves snuggled up in later through the day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made talk about ICU patients easier on the hard working people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor kid, I can’t even imagine what he’s been through.” Poking at the reheated chicken breast, nurse Jackie found herself unable to eat. Thoughts of the comatose boy had her stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The police? What about them?” Her fellow coworker takes a seat beside her, plate steaming with leftover dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting the detective lady to talk is like trying to get old Al to eat breakfast,” Jackie scoffs. She had tried pressuring the law enforcement to speak, give her something to work with to know that this kid would be getting justice. However that was turned flat onto its face by the cold robotic answer she gave her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d think they’d find something at the docks. Like evidence or something…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Knock, knock.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The break door opens without much waiting time for a response. The senior resident stood in the doorway, peeking inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jackie, do you mind getting some blood from a patient for me and sending it down to the lab?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing in her fork, she closes up her lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider me officially on the clock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaliyah stood in front of the docks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers shoved into her trench pockets, back leaned against her Toyota. Wind brushing past her, the smell of the sea hitting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remains of the burnt warehouse was courted off, remains of old yellow police tape still could still be found hanging on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the day the police relinquished the warehouse as a crime scene. Forensics had combed the place dry multiple times and they hadn’t managed to turn up a since clue. Almost as if every single secret went down in the flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a big landscape. I’m sure some old rich folk would love to make this into their boat park.” A laugh escapes the real estate agent, looking over the charred remains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them to be careful about grilling out here-“ The joke only makes the senior cop shoot a very unamused glare his way. The man looks down, sensing that he overstepped the boundaries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” The man replies, trying to lift some of the guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate boats,” Aaliyah states bitterly before pulling away from the car. Without much left to say, she walks around the car and slips into the driver's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her engines roar to life as she prepares to pull out. However as soon as she was gonna reverse, her phone rings. Forced to stop and answer, she looks down at her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blood Test Results Arrived In Office.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to anybody but here, there was one piece of evidence at one of the crime scenes. Blood. It was at the family home where she suspected foul play. At the window there was blood smeared on the window ledge. It was in the kid’s bedroom where it looked like somebody broke the window and nicked. She submitted it for testing a month ago under suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she had to go to the office and pick those results up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing her phone aside, she rips through the lot, not bothering with proper driving etiquette. Some things were more important </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey kiddo…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jackie greets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stood beside the patient’s bed, she’s greeted with a familiar child’s face. A freckled boy with shaggy brown locks that stuck out. Before her own eyes she witnessed the youth turn from a healthy looking boy to a shadow of what he once was. It was sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time anybody falls into a coma, they’re usually awake by a few weeks. It was rare that anybody would slip into the type of coma that people think of when hearing the word. Yet this kid was showing no sign of waking up and without any diagnosis, they could only provide supportive care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late, had to help a Doc out.” Their one and one talks became routine. She felt guilty whenever she was late or missed him because he must be so bored left in this bed without much of anything. Maybe hearing somebody out there speaking down to them would provide some comfort in the darkness they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope PT wasn’t too boring. I know Shawn must’ve talked his head off. He can be quite a loudmouth,” She voices out, slipping on the latex glove.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna move you like before okay? Don’t be scared.” Jackie always felt nervous moving coma patients. They must be terrified, stuck in the endless sleep and to have a complete stranger move them without any warning is terrifying. Though logically patients are in fact sleeping and probably don’t know what’s happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was necessary to move the kid to prevent bed sores. She didn’t want this kid to add to his medical chart during his stay. Let alone feel uncomfortable. So moving the kid to his side would prove to be the only option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the count of three,” Jackie says. “One...two...three!” As soon as three hits she moves the boy, pressing him onto his side. Like usual his lifeless body just moves with the flow. No fight back. No complaining. Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better!” Jackie exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t get a response however she doesn’t mind. She was just happy for him. Bed sores were no laughing joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be tired of this old thing,” She mutters glancing over towards the vital machine. Each beep sounding exactly the same in a never ending cycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you wake up I’ll make sure that you’ll never have to hear this thing again…” It was an empty promise. The chances of the boy waking up was slimming down by the second. His endless slumber looked more like the future than just an obstacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give up, you hear me. I don’t know what your story is or where it’s going, but I promise you life is worth choosing.” Jackie didn’t know why she felt compelled to say that. It was like the words just spewed out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beep. Beep. Beep.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on her desk, shadows casted over her face, grim expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The results of the test sat right in front of her, staring blankly at her face. She’ll admit, her hunch had been more of a guess. Most people wouldn’t have thought twice about it. Though years of this work had her known better. Gut instincts were just as good as evidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes burned into the file paper, rereading the lines before her to make sure for the hundredth time that this was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unknown DNA sample collected from the crime scene has turned up a 99% match to Arnold Bernid Jones. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other words, one of the rookie cops, Casey, had matched to evidence at the crime scene. He had been there, confirming her hunch. One of her own had lied to her about his whereabouts the day of the crime. Though the reason was a bit unclear. Considering the evidence like the glass shatter being outside of the house instead of the inside ment he had likely injured himself getting OUT of the house. Why he would be there was beyond her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This fact only added a strain to the case that barely had any legs to stand on considering one of the main witnesses was in a coma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing the paper down she pulls off her glasses, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed Jones.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey had been picking out groceries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that with all that went down, somebody had to be responsible and do the shopping. He bought twice the cargo knowing that the other half would go to the turtles since they for sure haven’t left their lair. He hadn’t seen the turtles so scattered since they lost Michelangelo. Now it was like they were thrown back into the past forced to relive that. Not that he blamed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a week since Micheal had been taken in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey hadn’t been more stressed out. It had thrown his girlfriend into a spiral, making her withdraw, and his friends had been split down the center. Leo was being more of a brooding hermit, Raph was always missing, and Don was always locked away. He felt like the only functional being and it left him lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though nothing would break them up more than none other than Channel 7 news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey had been in the kitchen placing some groceries away in the Lair when a familiar reporter’s voice comes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This just in folks, police just released an update on the mysterious warehouse dock fires-“</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey’s head lifted, tugged out of whatever activity he was doing. Without even blinking, he’s running into the living room, throwing himself over the couch. At this time, Leo had walked out of the dojo, almost summoned by the news report, looking worse for wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“While what started the fire remains a mystery to law enforcement, the survivor, a six year old boy, who was found on the docks unconscious, has been in ICU.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A school photo of Micheal flashes on the screen, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey probably should’ve turned it off. Save them all the pain from knowing. Remain blissfully ignorant. Yet he didn’t. He sat in front of the tv, staring, waiting for whatever was gonna be said. Meanwhile Leo seemed to just hover behind him, listening in, while standing like a stature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The school boy had gone missing after a bizarre incident located at his home. Police didn’t comment about it. Though the boy, Micheal Kran, had been missing from school prior to the incident.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey hated the news most of the time. Always bringing horrible stuff to them daily without much care. Money hungry slime balls are what he liked to call the industries that rather watch stocks fly then actually do a good job. He had been tested when April had become a reporter, realizing that there were some good people in the field like her wanting to actually do right by the people. Still didn’t mean he liked the whole business but had found that it had a time and place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet sitting here, he was completely dependent on the reporter across the film. Whatever she would say next had their fate in their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The condition of the boy was announced by law enforcement during a press conference where they revealed that he had slipped into a coma and officials are unsure if he’ll ever wake up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SLAM.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The trunk to Casey’s car slams shut. In his arms, bags of food for the upcoming month. He had begun to walk towards the apartment door when a mysterious car pulls up in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This couldn’t be good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car parks and for a moment Casey ponders if he was just overreacting. After all, anybody in his shoes would be bound to have their fair share of overreactions. His life was full of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car door pushes open and a figure steps out. A black trenchcoat was his first impression until they turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly dropping his bags, he gasps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had pulled up to his apartment, coming towards him with an ominous look. She stops beside the entrance only a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Captain? W-What are you doing here? Is everything alright?“ Casey’s palms began to sweat as the elder removed the plastic sunglasses from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Throwing a party?” The Captain asks, noting the dozens of paper bags stocked to the brim with groceries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...I’m just stocking up for my girlfriend and I…” He regrets the answer as soon as it left his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t he just say yes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the two of you, Huh?” If he didn’t know better, he’d say the Captain was suspicious of him. However he wasn’t sure if it was because of the food bags or something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you ask that?” She questions, taking a step forward towards him. Her brow raised dramatically giving off a cartoonish look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re at my house and asking me questions…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be straight with you Jones, I know you’re hiding something,” The Captain states. “So we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the things he had kept secret in his life had come barreling out in his head. The largest thing being the reason he had to max out on groceries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saved by his girlfriend coming home from work, her confused eyes looking between the two. He turns around, feeling his throat clench at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the two ladies lock eyes it’s like fireworks going off in their heads. Recognition blowing up in their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I can-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be the girlfriend,” The Captain says almost like she was speaking her thoughts instead of a single person. “We’ve met before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” April was speechless, knocking off her game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can explain-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put the groceries down Jones.” The order sends shivers down the lanky man’s spine. That tone he’s heard dozens of times yet this time it felt more colder. He hands over the bag to April, trying his best not to look scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much warning, the Captain pulls out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket, presenting them to both of them before slamming the younger male against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” April exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the right to remain silent-“ Cuffs slip onto Casey’s wrists, their tight grip digging into his flesh. “You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?! He didn’t do anything!” April shouts. “Why are you treating him like this!?” She’s at Casey’s side, terrified of what was happening. She hadn’t expected any of this today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April it’s fine-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend is hiding something,” The Captain states vaguely, “And I’m gonna figure out what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is unlawful! You can’t just arrest somebody without evidence!” April wasn’t a lawyer but her career in journalism and reporting gave her enough knowledge to know this wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. However I can detain him for questioning,” The remark is like a slap in the face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Questioning for what?” April demands to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Questioning about the Kran case. Specifically as to his involvement in it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April’s gut flops to the ground, splattering itself into a pancake. Her mouth laid agape as she finally understands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Micheal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home break in</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She begins to drag the man away, pulling him away from the strawberry blond who was helpless to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April-don’t worry!  Everything is gonna be fine!” Casey tells her. “Just make sure the groceries get to where they're supposed to and I’ll be home later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Into the cop car, April stood on the sidewalk, shaking. She gets one last look at law enforcement knowing damn well that she couldn’t do anything. A reporter was nothing to a courthouse let alone an officer of the law. A wave of nasusating guilt that hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Late as hell. </p><p>No excuse. I’m just late lmao. Thank you all for putting up with this bs. Y’all are real ones. Also this got to a hundred kudos. I’m so happy that a hundred people thought this story was good enough for people to like. Especially since I start most stories as a tiny shitpost then to have people get involved is crazy. All of you deserve a round of applause!!! Thank you for just being here and staying to read! Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>